


.Flowerboy.

by xmarauderx, xthesettingsunx



Category: MCR - Fandom, The Creature Hub, The Creatures, frerard - Fandom, immortalhd - Fandom, novahd - Fandom, tch, uberhaxornova - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SLUT!FRANK, badboy!james, girly!aleks, possesive!gee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarauderx/pseuds/xmarauderx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthesettingsunx/pseuds/xthesettingsunx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks likes to wear dresses and James needs to stop smoking.</p>
<p>(Written with wattpad user xmarauderx)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. This is like, a work in progress.

James really didn't mean anything by it. Really, it was just a stupid idea, that maybe if he got his mom a few roses, she would maybe loosen up a bit, and lower his punishment, even if it was a long shot. He knew she wouldn't just let something like this go, not when his grandpa died just last year from lung cancer. He should know that smoking, and in her house was crossing the line. The woman had a nose on her alright, and she had busted him, cigarette dangling between his lips, leaning back against his headboard and watching some stupid fucking movie about a moving castle or something. James should have known better. He did know better. He should really cut his mom some slack, but he's been so on edge lately, and everything pisses him off. Maybe he just needed to sort some stuff out. Maybe, there were a lot of things wrong with James Wilson, and maybe he just wanted his mom to pay more attention to him, god, he didn't know.

At first, he thought it was a girl. Seriously, anybody would have thought that he was a girl- because guys don't just go out in public wearing light green dresses and flats with damn daises. No, nobody did that, nobody but this kid. And from the back, James thought the girl might be pretty cute, maybe her hair was sort of short for a girl, but James was feeling reckless and why not try and get her number? Grabbing the light pink roses, making sure they were arranged nicely and none of them were wilting, he went to go towards the check out counter. The girl was in line, right in front of him, and why the hell not? He sort of got up in her space, and she could probably the smell of old cigarettes and vanilla, that's how close he was. Honestly, he was making himself look a complete and total tool, a douche, but that was how James rolled, most people thought.

It would be funny to see their reactions to the real James.

"Hey." He said, all nonchalant. He was dressed in overly tight skinny jeans and a old faded grey sweatshirt, beat up DC's on his feet, like always. He should really stop crowding her space, and he does step back, holding the roses lightly and waiting for her to turn around.

Only, when she turns around, it's a he.

*

Aleksandr Marchant was almost always at the flower store. Either just for decoration or fun crafts or gifts, the flower shop was to him as a strip club was to old divorced and lonely men. The kid never really got relaxation time due to all of the things he normally did for school or his parents, so why not buy some rad flowers and a silver glitter bath bomb to hang out in when he got home? Aleks never really got attention from many people, and didn't really have any friends. People think its weird to go out in clothes you're comfortable in and express yourself, so a lot of people genuinely left him alone unless they were picking on him.

But then James Wilson decided to show up.

A bundle of complete mess, invading on poor Aleks' space and, of course, making him amazingly uncomfortable. Though, Aleks never really said much. He was quiet and shy, and never really knew what to say. He was terribly socially awkward. The smell of old cigarettes and, surprisingly, elderly people filled the teenagers nose and made him scrunch his nose. If he hated anything, it was smoke. It made it hard for him to breathe with his asthma. When the deep voice reached his ears, he turned around with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. The other boy was wearing jeans that hugged his thighs and a worn down sweatshirt. At first, the taller boy seemed to hold a smirk. But it quickly fell away when Aleks turned around. Aleks was wearing a pale green dress with green flats and a small daisy flower crown resting over his slightly-curling hair that hugged his face in a dark chocolate like his eyes. He had decided to wear a slight bit of mascara and eyeliner today, because why not?

"Uh, hi?"

*

It took a second for it to sink in, and when it did, the ignorant little smirk on James's lips fell, his dark brown eyes widening.

"Oh, fuck, dude, I'm sorry, I didn't know- wait, what guy wears fuckin' dresses in public?"

The words were all tumbling past his lips before he could think of what to say, staring at Aleks and stepping back a little more to give him his space back. It was safe to say that James had never actually seen a dude in a dress before. And it wasn't like it was a bad thing, it didn't bother him if this kid was into the sort of stuff, what bothered him was that he sort of almost flirted with him. James liked to stick to what was safe, and being straight was safe, so he never put much thought into what he really liked. Curiously, he stared at the kid, furrowing his eyebrows. There was a flower crown nestled in his soft looking hair, and the mascara and eyeliner (He couldn't help but notice the kid was wearing make up, too) brought out his eyes and made his face appear more feminine. The dress stopped at his knees, with some kind of white legging thing under. Even if it was a guy, James couldn't help but think, he was still pretty cute. In a weird way.

James was one of those kinds of people who come off as a complete dick, but end up being shy and incredibly sweet. But the thing is, only a few people in his 'friend' group knew what he was really like. If Dex, Jordan, or Max were here, they would have never let him live this down. And they probably would have completely humiliated this poor kid. He really did look young, and James might put up with those guys being asses to kids in their own grade, but he drew the line when it came to younger kids. It was harder for them to fend for themselves. He knew that better than anyone in their little group. So, he tried smiling, a little less 'let me fuck you', and a lot more 'I'm sorry' in it this time.

"Sorry."

Aleks squished his face up, not happy about what the older looking boy had said. He was quite used to it, but he didn't need to use that kind of language. The guy probably thought he was twelve or something. The younger Russian did not want to be a girl, he just liked the way dresses felt and how it gave his legs a breeze and free feeling. Plus, he got to wear thigh highs and garters. He held his flower bouquet up, his bath bomb in his right hand. The other boy looked like he was the type that was highly respected and or gained respect by beating nearly everyone to a pulp. He had what looked like a tattoo on his arm, but Aleks couldn't really tell.

"I guess me. Thanks." Aleks went to turn around and check out, hearing slight giggles and whispering. He turned his head slightly to see a couple of fingers pointing at him. He sighed and grabbed his money, placing it on the counter. The words he heard were the usual, the majority of the ones people used he didn't even know what they meant. He took a deep breath before turning back around with his bought items and shrugged his shoulders at the taller boy. He wanted so bad to slap the roses out of his hand, but resisted and made his way out of the shop.

"I don't even know what fag means.." He whispered to himself as he stood outside, Eddie was supposed to pick him up.

*

An overwhelming feeling of guilt was beginning to build in James's stomach, making it twist into knots, but he hadn't really done anything wrong, had he? He hadn't meant to offend the kid, honest. Sighing, he watched him checkout, picking up on the shy, almost sad look on his face. It made him feel even worse .He didn't bother with saying anything else or trying to explain himself any further. He would just make the guy more upset. That was one of his oh so horrible talents. Fucking stuff up. No, James didn't beat kids up, not really. He got into the occasional fight sometimes when someone started giving him too much shit, but otherwise, it was his friends beating kids up and being feared by so many. Most people just stayed out of Jame's way because they figured he was the same. He still didn't know if he liked that or not. It was better than having to actual hurt people, he guessed.

Glancing over, he caught the sight of two boys he thought might be in the year under him, Seniors, pointing and snickering at the boy in front. He frowned, turning to the counter when dress boy slowly walked away from the counter, setting the roses down and pulling out his wallet. He slid the twenty over, offering the lady at the register a awkward wave, dropping his hand when all she did was glare. He picked up his roses, stuffing his wallet back into his pocket with the cigarettes, huffing. He tried his hardest to ignore the two losers, but when the words 'fag in a dress' registered in his head, he was spinning around, a low growl in the back of his throat.

"Why don't you dicks keep your mouths shut? Yeah. He's in a dress. Get over it, it's just some clothes. You don't know why he's in it, so just shut up. He isn't a fag. But," He snapped, glancing down at how close the two guy's hands were hovering near each other, "You two might want to make sure of your own likes and dislikes before you judge others. You two losers are basically holding hands. Give the kid a break." He snarled, looking intimidating, and mad, but he calmed down quickly.

After giving the kids one last nasty look, James walked out the store, his head hurting and annoyed. He caught the dress boy's words, hesitating, before going saying,

"It means you're pretty,"

He wanted the kid to at least smile. So what if he found out he was lying. James lied all the time.

*

Aleks tapped his toes. A deep, shuddering voice seemed to be directing towards the kids making fun of him. Aleks couldn't help but let a smile slightly spread over his lips. When the boy from behind him in line's words hit his ears, he smiled as wide as he could and blushed a little bit. Really? "Then I must be really pretty," Aleks looked down at his toes, not able to stop smiling. He felt warmer and better now. He smelt his colorful flowers and looked back over to the taller boy, having to look slightly up to see his face. The Russians cheeks were probably the color of his roses, but he didn't really care. He felt really pretty.

He glanced at the red roses in the bearded boys hands. He had seen him in school before, and maybe now he would have someone to say hi to every once in a while. He shook the past events from his mind. "What are those for?" Aleks asked somewhat quietly, trying not to make the situation too awkward. At least he helped him out with something.

James heart sort of broke when Aleks spoke. Then I must be really pretty.

It made him want to wrap his arms around the younger boy and hug him, because he was really pretty, but fag was far from that meaning. At least the boy was happy now. He could see it in his eyes, what he had said cheered him up, and he felt a little better about it. The kid in the dress was blushing, and it took a moment before he realized he recognized him. This kid went to his school. He had seen him in the hall a few times before. He was in a lower grade, he didn't know which, though. Dex had probably teased him before, using those same harsh words those kids in the flower shop had used. He sighed softly. This was already turning into something bigger. He could feel it.

James looked down at his roses, smiling.

"Oh, uh, they're for my mom. I think I really hurt her feelings when she caught me smoking, so..I guess I'm trying to do something nice? She loves pink roses, so, y'know.." He shrugged, looking down at his scuffed shoes before back at dress boy.

"I'm James."

*

Aleks continued to smile as he listened to James speak. He loved that name. James. He looked like a James, too. Aleksandr remained to hold his flowers high up and took in what he said. No wonder he smelt like smoke. He would probably have to ignore it. Honestly, he wanted to be James' friend. James wasn't horrible looking, either. But Aleks could never pull off skinny jeans; it just wouldn't work for him. He looked down as he spoke, tightening his grip on his flowers.

"I'm Aleksandr, with a k. The k is silent. You can call me Aleks." He continued to talk in a bit of a hushed voice. He was shaking already; he had a really hard time talking to people. He was surprised that he hadn't started stuttering yet. He bit his lip, starting to wonder where Eddie was. He was actually kind of happy the Latino was running late.

James stared at him, noticing that his small body was starting to shake a little. He really hoped that wasn't his fault, and that he wasn't scaring the kid. He nodded a little when he said his name, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Aleksandr with a k. Got it." He laughed, but it wasn't a mocking laughed, more of a friendly one. James wasn't used to talking to anybody outside of his group, but he wasn't afraid to do it. He wasn't socially awkward anymore. Or, that's what he told himself. He still had a tendency to get all nervous and flustered in big crowds or at parties, even if he never admitted it to anybody besides Seamus . He had to get going, which kind of bummed him out when it shouldn't. He didn't want to leave the kid alone, and if he was honest, he actually wanted to talk to him for a bit longer. He interested James. When somebody interested James, well, he tried his hardest to stay around them. He had a feeling he would be seeing Aleks a lot more often.

"Are..is somebody picking you up?" He asked.

Aleks couldn't help but giggle. It just came out. He felt slightly embarrassed but shook it off, smiling. He shrugged his shoulders, Eddie was supposed to be there 30 minutes ago. He had most likely forgotten, like usual, but it looked like he would have to walk home. He really didn't want to ask if James could go with him if he was walking, but he hated going alone. His neighborhood made him feel uncomfortable and sometimes unsafe. He began to chew on his lip, looking up innocently. "I mean...my friend was supposed to pick me up, but he obviously forgot. I guess i'll just have to walk.." He blinked, looking back down on the pavement.

"You?"

*

James shifted on his feet, shrugging his shoulders a little, reaching up with the hand that wasn't holding his roses and rubbing his neck. He didn't want to come off as some weirdo, but he really didn't want Aleks to be walking home alone. Not after what he saw with those guys in the store. He felt like it was his job to make sure he at least got home safe, so, swallowing his pride, he asked if the boy wanted him to walk him home.

"I'm not trying to sound creepy or anything. I just want you to get there safely, you know?" He left out the fact that Aleks looked terrified of walking alone and that he was too tiny and shy to fend for himself. Besides, walking him home wouldn't be that much of a bother. He owed him for being so rude about the dress thing earlier.

*

Aleks smiled, walking closer and hugging James the best he could with his items. It took him a moment to realize it was weird and he quickly let go and backed off. He could feel his face turn a bright turnip red and he shoved the flowers up into his face. He truly felt like an idiot right now, but no one really put up with walking him home. It was sweet and made Aleks feel protected. He stuttered as he spoke, gripping the flowers tightly.

"T-thank you. Sorry, about that. I really am. I hope it's okay..sorry." Aleks always said sorry. Sometimes he felt like he said it too much, but he couldn't help it. He hated feeling guilty, and he hated hurting people. He looked towards the way to his house. He honestly couldn't feel more awkward right now.

*

The hug caught James off guard, because a hug was the last thing he had expected to get from Aleks. He seemed to closed off for that. He had a feeling Aleks would be a clingy boy, but he didn't mind. At least he would know that he liked him. James stopped himself, frowning. What made him think Aleks would ever even want to talk to him again? Yeah, he was walking him home. But that was probably the end of this entire thing. Before he had time to react properly, Aleks was pulling away, cheeks burning up. James thought it was pretty adorable.

"Calm down, Aleksandr with a k. It's fine, I don't mind." James said easily, stepping in the direction he was looking, assuming that's where they were headed.

"Lead the way." He offered a smile, trying not to appear like he was too eager.

*

 

Aleks adjusted his navy dress covered in light pink flowers. Two older boys didn't seem to want to leave him alone, and it was really making him uncomfortable.The dress stopped right above his knees and he was wearing flat navy Keds, his light pink flower crown kept falling crooked thanks to the two boys shoving him. He began to shake and turn red, he really wanted them to leave him alone. He hurried to his locker and unlocked it, throwing his My Little Pony bag over his shoulder and trying to grab his books through the bigger boys shoving and prodding and teasing.

"Hey fag, whens the surgery?" A British accent rang in his ear. He looked down. After arriving home, he had searched what 'Fag' had meant. He couldn't help but gag, James lied to him and now he wasn't the happiest with the boy. "Can you guys stop?" Aleks said in a hushed tone, holding one of his books close as he shut his locker.

"Sorry, what was that?" The other boy said, shoving him into his locker. Aleks blinked away tears, trying not to cry. He took a deep breath.

"When you get your surgery can I have your dick when you get it cut off so I can shove it down your throat?"

*

James wasn't having the best morning. He was still grounded for three weeks, he woke up late because his stupid alarm clock was broken, he missed the damn bus, and had to basically run to school. He was dressed in another pair of overly tight skinny jeans, a white shirt and his leather jacket. He dressed similar every other day, so his clothing choice was nothing new. Thankful he wasn't very late, he ran a hand over his face as he went to search for Dex and Max. He usually was what kept them out of trouble, and they might of been dicks, but he didn't want them getting themselves into too much shit. When he finally found them, though, he was more than pissed.

He was furious.

Which he shouldn't be. He barely knew that kid, and it wasn't like they were the best of friends or anything. Yeah, when he had walked Aleks home, he had found out some stuff about him and vice versa, but it was nothing special. Only, it kind of was. James had felt really happy when he went back to his own house. Huffing, he approached the three of them, and yeah, it set him off, what Dex said.

"When you get your surgery can I have your dick when you get it cut off so I can shove it down your throat?" He heard Dex snicker, and he grabbed Dex's shirt from behind, snarling a little.

"Dex. Homeroom starts in ten minutes. What the fuck are you doing?" He snapped, pulling him back before shooting a glare over at Max who gave Aleks one last shove, rolling his eyes.

"Calm down, Wilson. It's no biggie. Jeez, what's your problem dude?" He laughed, pushing past him and Dex to go to his own locker down the hall. James released Dex's shirt, because as mad as he was, he didn't want to start anything with them. They were, after all, the only excuse for friend's he had besides Seamus, who had already graduated. He missed that guy.

"Get to homeroom, Dex." He muttered, fidgeting.

*

Aleks stood there, looking down at his toes. He sniffled as tears silently fell down his cheeks, trying to hold back sobs. No, it wasn't the worst that he had ever had, but it tore him down and it brought him to the point where he completely hated himself. He rubbed his eyes with his fists as James blurred words forced the two dudes to walk off. He didn't even know who they were, he had never done anything to them, let alone talked to them. He looked up at James, trying to stop sniffling but he couldn't. His black mascara and eyeliner ran down his face. He knew he looked like shit, and he just wanted to bury into James. It made him happy that he made them leave him alone, but he was so red and embarrassed he could hardly speak.

"T-thanks...Jam-mes..." Aleks hid his face with his hands, smearing black all over his face and soaking the sleeves of his cardigan. He wanted to scream. He really hated school and wanted to run home and just sleep forever.

*

James really didn't like seeing people cry. He really didn't like seeing people sad, either, which made it really hard to be apart of the crowd he was in, because his friends and sadly sometimes himself, upset other people. James didn't like himself, because he was a fucking dick and he knew it. Sighing softly, he stared at Aleks, at the running mascara and eyeliner and he couldn't just leave him there like that. Reaching out, he gently wrapped his fingers around Aleks' wrist, tugging him forward and bringing him to his chest, rubbing his back and holding him closely. Strange thing was, that this didn't even feel weird, it felt nice even. He could feel people staring, and he knew people would be asking him about this later, and he didn't care for once. He just didn't care. He wanted Aleks to calm down before he went to homeroom.

"Don't worry about it, Aleksandr with a k. They're sort of jerks, I know." He sighed heavily, and he could feel where his shirt was getting a little wet where Aleks had his face buried in James's shirt. He didn't care about that, either.

*

Aleks felt James arms wrap around him, making him feel warm and fuzzy. It made him feel safe. James just had that effect on him, he just felt so protected when he was around. He sunk into James chest, burying his face into his chest. He could tell his shirt was getting wet, and probably had makeup on it now. He hoped it was okay, he would just have to clean it for him later. He just stayed there in his arms for what seemed like forever before hardly pulling away and wiping his eyes. There was black lines running down his face and black marks all over James white shirt. He sniffled one last time, finally stopping his tears.

"I'm sorry...i'm really sorry... I can clean that if you want and bring it to your place...I'm sorry..I'm such a toddler.." He rested his hands on James chest, rubbing his thumbs over the black marks. He looked back up at James, putting on a fake innocent smile like always.

"I know what fag really means. I'm not that pretty, am I?"

*

James glanced down at his shirt when Aleks pulled away, looking at the black streaks and shrugging slightly. He didn't want to make Aleks feel that bad, so he just leaned down a bit, kissing his cheek and shaking his head.

"You don't gotta wash it. I'm fine." He said softly, offering a small smile once he pulled back. It was just some makeup. His mom was always getting her makeup all over her clothes, and he usually did the laundry to take some weight off her shoulders. If anything, he could just get a new shirt. He stopped rubbing his back, pulling away some more to get a good look at Aleks's face. James reached up, dragging his thumb over one of the black streaks on his pale cheeks, smearing it over his skin.

He stopped his thumb when Aleks spoke again, his small smile falling, staring at him for a minute before shifting on his feet and sighing softly. Oh man, boys in dresses were hard to handle.

"I think you're pretty. I think you're really pretty." James finally said, softly.

*

Aleks flinched a bit when James kissed his cheek, turning red. He couldn't be serious, right? Straight hot-ass bad boy James Wilson, kissing his cheek. When James soft finger touched his face, he shivered a bit. He bent over and picked up his book, holding it close. Then he heard it. I think you're really pretty. Aleks bit his tongue, having no idea what to say. He smiled, wanting to kiss James. But that is not okay. He looked back down at his shirt, whispering.

"I'll wash it, don't worry. And thanks..." He then rubbed his eyes again, trying to get some of the make up off. He would probably have to go to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He didn't hesitate before grabbing James wrist and leading him to the bathroom with him. People would probably think something frisky would happen, but whatever. Aleks quickly entered and threw his stuff on the floor before heading to the sink to rinse off.

*

James let Aleks drag him along to the bathroom, trying to ignore the little snickers and whispers of 'gays' and 'they're gonna fuck'. Even if they were gay, James would never fuck him in a bathroom- he rolled his eyes at himself, looking up in time to catch a glimpse of what bathroom they were going into.

"Dude, what the fuck? The girls bathroom?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and stepping back towards the door, but not leaving. He sighed, setting his bag down and stepping up to Aleks, looking in the mirror behind him, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"You alright?" He asked, shrugging off his leather jacket and shoving it into his bag and pulling out his black hoodie, slipping his arms through the sleeves and going to zip it up.

*

Aleks got all of the makeup off of his face and sighed, ignoring James language as he adjusted his dress. He fixed his hair and crown, looking at James in the mirror.

"Im okay. I just don't like being alone, sorry. I like the girls bathroom better because..." he took a moment, he didn't wanna sound like a fearful dweeb. He already embarrassed himself crying in front of James Wilson, so he at least wanted one thing to sound normal.

"It smells nicer in here. And the toilets aren't covered in...pee. I hope I'm not annoying you, you don't have to act like you're my friend if you don't want to be. It's okay. I guess I just wanted...to say thanks." He wiped his eyes again, smiling for a few seconds. "Are you okay, James Wilson?" Aleks picked up his things and looked at him, a small smile protruding on his lips.

*

James didn't let people call him by his first name. That was just how it was and people knew that. But, he would let Aleks get away with it. Besides, it sounded cute when he said it.

Wait. What? Cute?

"You aren't annoying me, Aleksandr with a k." He said, zipping up his jacket and leaning over the sink, washing his hands quickly. The bell was about to ring and he couldn't afford to be late again, because he was so not going to get a detention and get grounded even longer because of it. Drying his hands off on his jeans, he turned back to grab his bag and sling it over his shoulder, moving towards the door.

"James Wilson is always fine." He called behind him as he left the bathroom, smiling to himself and walking down the hall, slipping into his homeroom and sitting besides Dex. As soon as he sit, Dex was already giving him a lecture. Today would be a long day.

*

Aleksandr stood on the sidewalk, holding his book with his bag on his back, ready to go home. The day seemed to drag on for what seemed like eternity, and he was finally able to go home and hang out in the bath with his new bomb and flowers. As he stood there, he heard what sounded like heavy footsteps getting closer to him. He was tapping his toes lightly, waiting for the traffic to calm down before he started to head off. Traffic was horrible on Fridays, but hey, at least it was Friday.

"Hi, James Wilson." He knew who it was before he turned around. The smell of cigarettes and old people never got old with him. As long and he wasn't pulling out a cigarette and smoking near him, he was fine with it. Aleks stared at the street, not even going to turn around. He just wanted to get home, and thank god it wasn't far from school.

*

"Where are you goin', Wilson? You aren't walking back with us?" Max asked, reaching out to grab onto James's bag strap when he turned to leave. James sighed softly, turning back to look at them. He was tired, and neither of them would shut up about what he did today, and it had taken him two entire class periods of passing notes and fighting during lunch to get them to drop it. He didn't feel like walking back to Max's with them, and for once he was grateful he was grounded, because it was a good excuse. He just wanted to go home and smoke a few cigarettes and finish his stupid essay, then get some sleep. Today had been tiring.

"Grounded, remember? I can't. Text me though, okay?" He said, yanking back and turning to walk away. When he was almost to the end of the street, he noticed Aleks and smiled despite himself. Before he stepped to stand beside Aleks, he heard him greet him, and his smile widened.

"Hi, Aleksandr with a k." He said back, watching the cars zoom by.

*

Aleks smiled, looking over at him. Maybe he might be able to come over? Aleks would love to show James his bath bomb, and maybe even be able to get him to smell like sweets. Wait, what? Aleks shook that thought away, scratching his head.

"Would you like to walk together, James Wilson? Maybe we could...hang out or something?" He turned and looked up at him, already knowing how to get exactly what he wanted from James. He smiled sweetly and looked at him with pure innocence, stepping a bit closer and tapping his toes in his flats. His voice was the usual quiet and soft as he spoke. If James didn't say yes, then he would guilt trip the poor boy.

*

James hesitated, because he really couldn't be home late, and if he text his mom she would just flat out say no. He shifted on his feet, looking down at Aleks, their eyes locking when the younger boy stepped closer. He didn't know if this was uncomfortable or what, but the situation made his stomach twist, and made him nervous. Reaching up to rub his neck, he shrugged.

"Well, uh. I can walk you home, if you want? But I don't know about staying over..I mean.." He trailed off, shrugging again. He didn't have much of an excuse other than 'I'm grounded', but he didn't say anything more.

*

Aleks smile faded to a slight pout, looking up. If he had to guilt trip James Wilson then he would definitely guilt trip James Wilson. No, Aleks didn't like the idea, but it was killing him inside. He wanted to hang out with James, and so he would. If it got to the point, then he would eventually just barge in into James house. That's just how needy he was right now.

"Oh...okay. I guess I'll just have to stay at home all alone... oh well, i'm used to being alone, that's okay." Aleks sighed and looked down, starting to head towards his house. It felt bad to do that, but at the same time satisfying.

*

James instantly felt bad. He didn't hesitate to quickly rush up behind Aleks, reaching out to grab onto the younger boys small wrist and tug him back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew what Aleks was doing, and he knew he was incredibly stupid for falling for it, but he wasn't thinking about that. He just kept replaying Aleks's words in his head and it made him feel like he had kicked a puppy.

"I can come over." He said quickly, chewing on his lip and adjusting his bag. And here came stupid nervous James who got all flustered all the time.

"C'Mon, I can stay for a bit. Smile, okay?" He sighed, releasing his wrist and walking besides him and dragging his feet across the sidewalk pavement.

*

When James grabbed Aleks' hand, he couldn't help but smile widely and blush. He couldn't help but feel like he accomplished something. He walked pretty close to him down the road before quickly arriving at his house, opening the door and heading in. Once James entered he shut the door, taking his shoes off and placing them with the others on the side of the carpet. He hung his bag on the hook next to the door, having to get on the very tip of his toes.

"Well, welcome to my house, James Wilson." He held his hands out for James bag, blinking as his mother came down the hall. She was smiling wide until seeing James, holding pink lemonade with an umbrella in the glass. The house was pretty big and completely spotless. Aleks's mother handed the lemonade to him, brushing back her blonde hair and walking back to the kitchen with a questioning look.

Aleks smiled as he took a sip and laid it on the table next to the door, waiting to see if James would like him to take his bag.

"What would you like to do?"

*

James looked around in a daze, eyes big as he took everything in, shifting on his feet. He couldn't help but feel sort of intimidated by the house and how perfect it looked. His own house was smaller, and messier, and his mom never carried him pink lemonade when he got home from school..he tried to shake the feeling that Aleks had one of those 'perfect' house holds and shook his head, keeping a hold of his bag.

"Uh, no. I want to keep my bag." He said slowly, watching Aleks as he dropped his hands. He took off his own shoes and put them besides Aleks's, glancing around one more time and letting out a breath.

"Well, Aleksandr with a k, I thought we were gonna, like, play video games or somethin'." He said, raising an eyebrow.

*

Aleks picked up the lemonade and glanced towards the stairs, offering James the lemonade. He rubbed the back of his neck, actually kind of nervous. He didn't actually think about his room when asking to hang out. He bit his lip, what would James say about his room?

"Uh, oh yeah. My room...is... up the stairs.." He slowly started heading up to his room. It was gonna happen some day. He opened the door to reveal a completely pink room with flowers everywhere. Stuffed animals were hanging in nets on the ceiling in the corner. He had My Little Pony plushies and posters, his bed was transformers, probably the only thing normal for a teenage boy. Flowers covered the entire room. He turned a bright red, oops.

*

Pink.

There was pink everywhere.

Pink and the scent of something sweet.

James let out a low, slow breath, looking around wide eyed and not as surprised as he should be. He tentatively put out a foot and stepped into the room, setting the lemonade Aleks had given him on his dresser, looking just a little..horrified. He had never seen so much pink and stuffed animals in his entire life, but he should have expected this from Aleks. His transformers bed set was the only normal thing in the room.

"Uh." James said, looking around a minute more before slowly sitting on the bed, looking back at Aleks and biting his lip softly.

*

Aleks went over to his desk and sat down, looking down at his toes. He fiddled his thumbs, James looked absolutely horrified.

"It was my moms idea...she really likes pink." Aleks looked at him, his face matching the walls behind him.

"So..how was your day?"

*

"Uh, pink is a nice color. You would look nice in pink. And, oh. It sucked. A lot."

"Oh..thanks. I'm sorry, what happened James Wilson?"

"Max and Dex are just total jerks. Don't worry about it, Aleksandr with a k."

"My day could have been better. But I have a question."

James raised an eyebrow, tilting his head and nodding. "Okay, uh, what is it?"

"James Wilson, would you like to take a bath?" Aleks swung his legs, his cheeks turning red.

"Oh, I- wait, what? What the fuck? A bath? I don't- what?" He asked, eyes all big again, blushing darkly now. James had to of heard that wrong.

"A bath? You know..when you fill the tub with water...and clean yourself? I mean...we both have... and you say you're....yeah."

James moved around on the bed and parted his lips. "I know what a bath is, I just. We both have what? I say I'm what?" He asked softly.

Aleks looked to his toes, even though the word made his mouth feel weird he'd have to say it. "We both have...you know...penises...and...you say you're straight...and I was asking if you wanted to take a bath?"

James made a face when Aleks said penises, running a hand through his short hair and not knowing what to say. A bath? Together? Wasn't that pretty weird, even if they were both straight? Taking a bath with another dude was the exact opposite of straight. Didn't he get that? He sort of figured maybe Alek's was into dudes, but know he just thought he was a really girly, innocent kid who didn't get why some stuff might not be..appropriate.

"Aleks. Are you straight?" He couldn't help but ask.

Aleks looked up, embarrassed. He shouldn't have asked. He held his breath, shivering. "I'm..um..yes. Sorry, I shouldn't have asked...I just..yeah." he shuddered, holding his high-socked feet still as he stared at them.

James sighed softly, shaking his head slowly and rubbing his eyes. God, it was impossible to say no to Aleks, wasn't it? "Aleksandr with a k, I would like to take a bath, but-"

Aleksandr smiled, immediately looking up and grabbing a bag. He hopped off and grabbed James' wrist, hurrying to the bathroom. He shut the door behind them and twisted the silver knobs to turn on the water. Warm, steaming water began to fill the tub. He took the bag and picked out a silver and glittery star, setting it on the edge. He then took out a handful of flowers and threw them in the tub until they were spread out and all in there.

"Would you like to get in first, James Wilson? Or me?"

*

James stumbled along, blushing darkly and watching as Aleks got the tub ready for them. It should have been weird, to take a bath with some kid who liked flowers that he had only met yesterday, but whatever right? He reached down, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it off and over his head, the thin material landing on the floor.

"Uh, me. Me." He said, turning away a little bit, blushing brightly as he began unbuckling his belt, fumbling with the button for a moment.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

*

Aleks nodded, still smiling lightly. He sat down on the edge of the tub and pulled up his dress, revealing white flower garters holding up his white thigh highs. He undid them, sliding his socks off and placing the garters on the shelf above the sink. He then realized his dress needed unzipped.

He flustered red again. Aleksandr might as well be a tomato. He looked at James, putting his hands together. "James Wilson...can...can you unzip my dress in the back?"

*

James couldn't stop staring. His hands had stilled on his zipper, white teeth digging into his lower lip, brown eyes big.

He couldn't help it.

He might or might not have a thing for a thigh highs.

They fit Aleks so well, hugged his thighs just right, made his legs look so damn beautiful, and his mouth was fucking watering from the sight. Shaking himself from his daze before his mind could let himself get too imaginative, he swallowed and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Come here, come here." He breathed out, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands and stepping forward. He bit his lip, slowly running his hands up Alek's back and holding the zipper between two fingers, eyes moving down with the zipper as he pulled it down. He could get used to this.

*

"Thank you James Wilson," Aleks pulled his shoulders out, not even moving before pulling off his flower crown and sliding the dress off. He was wearing ladies undergarments, pink lace from Victoria's Secret, PINK written big and bold right on his butt. He stepped forward to wait for James, turning around. He grabbed the silver glitter star and tossed it in the tub, the water immediately turning silvery with glitter everywhere.

"Well, you better hurry up James Wilson." Aleks smiled.

*

Glitter.

It was a glitter bath bomb.

James was fucked.

James rubbed his face, shutting his eyes (more so to prevent himself from looking at Aleks, because he was 99.9 % sure he was going to have a long night because of this), and tugging off his jeans, stepping out of them before uneasily glancing at Aleks. He didn't exactly want to get naked in front of him, but it seemed he wouldn't be able to get out of this.

"Aleksandr with a k, you are going to make me look like a glittery weirdo." He mumbled, letting his boxers slip down his legs, stepping out of them and into the tub, avoiding eye contact.

*

Aleks quickly followed James. He slid off his underwear and hopped in, sitting in front of him. He turned off the water faucet, the water up to his chest. He didn't really feel uncomfortable, rather than the fact that James was literal perfection. He was muscular and broad, but also just handsome. Aleks smiled, looking down. The only way to fit in the tub with the other boy was to have his legs resting on James, going behind him. He got a handful of water and wet his hair, then did the same to James' shorter and curlier hair.

"James Wilson, I hope you know you need to wash your hair. Or I will."

*

James felt the water slide down from his hair and down into his face, laughing lightly and reaching up with a wet hand to rub his eyes again. This was weird. He opened his eyes to look at Aleks, eyes full of fondness. Aleks was small and had pale skin that looked so smooth, he barely had a hair on his body, and the hair he did have was light and looked soft. He was adorable.

"Wash it for me." He said, and he was saying it before he even considered it, because it seems his mouth was working on its own today. Great.

*

Aleks wet James hair even more, grabbing the hair shampoo bottle and spread it across his hands. He then scooted up the best he could, sitting on James' thighs and scrubbing his hair. He then brought some of the soap down to his beard and scrubbed lightly. He then looked at what he did and shrugged. James asked for it.

"You look like Santa Claus." Aleks wet his hands and rubbed James eyes so they wouldn't get soap in them.

"Are you going to wash my hair now, James Wilson?"

*

James might of enjoyed it a little more than he was supposed to. Aleks was pushing his limits, sitting on his fucking thighs like that and running his little hands through his short curly hair like that. Fuck. He carefully placed his hands on Aleks's hips, pushing him away a little to prevent any..unwanted touching. He laughed, cupping water in his hands and washing the soap off his face.

"Yeah? You're my elf then. Ha." James stuck out his tongue, reaching for the shampoo after washing out his hair, cringing at the amount of glitter on his body and pouring the Strawberry shampoo into his hands, beginning to gently rub Aleks's scalp and massaging the soap through his chocolate brown hair.

*

Aleks closed his eyes tightly, scrunching up his nose. He hated washing his hair, because no matter how he did it, he always got soap in his eyes. And he hated the feeling of burning. He smiled at James' comment, It took him off guard when he was pushed back. He grabbed James legs to stop wobbling so much, the least he could do now was embarass himself even more.

"Good. I think I'd look pretty rad with pointy ears. Now for Christmas I'm dressing up as an elf for you, so don't forget."

**

When James got home, he'd given his mom a kiss on the cheek, told her he was sorry for being late, then had helped her finish making dinner and set the table. She was being oddly quiet today. He couldn't stop thinking about Aleks though, how nice and innocent he was. Once he had finished washing his hair they'd gotten out, and he had helped Aleks blow dry his hair for him. Aleks had looked sort of bummed, so he had given him a kiss on the cheek and then he was off. Nothing more happened.

He didn't want more to happen.

James didn't like taking advantage of people.

James had glitter all over him, and as hard as he tried, he just couldn't get it off of him. His mom shot him a few weird looks but didn't ask. He didn't even bother finishing his essay before he fell asleep in his unmade bed, getting glitter everywhere.


	2. Part 2 xoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Frank's birthday and Aleks thinks hand jobs are disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These parts are originally written on a different site so almost all parts that should be bold or need to have italics don't. I apologize for any mistakes.   
> (written with the wattpad user xmarauderx)

Aleks leaned back in his chair, looking into his laptops camera. It was late, and he was in his cow onsie ready for bed but had decided to go ahead and talk to Frank. Out of his 3 friends, Frank was probably the one he was most comfortable with. He lived in a different state, though, so he hardly got to see him. He pulled up the cow hood on his onsie and leaned forward with a smile as Franks face popped up into the Skype window.

"Hey, Frank!' He said with enthusiasm. "How are you?" he gave a wave and a shrug to the laptop, the light coming from a couple of small lamps and hanging lights.n

*

Frank was in bed, propped up against his pillows and holding onto his little soft teddy bear that Gerard had given him a couple of years ago, holding it to his chest and smiling back at Frank happily. Frank always had that teddy bear, he got anxious without it, and it made him feel closer to Gee. Damn, did he miss Jersey.

"Hey flower boy! What's up?" He asked, sitting up some more and looking into the camera. He looked a little flustered, his cheeks flushed and breathing still a little uneven. He had been texting Gerard, and they had been talking about what stuff they were going to do when he got to Jersey tomorrow, and one thing led to another..Frank shifted, glancing down at his phone when the small noise indicating he had a text sounded.

Gee : God, I wanna feel your mouth around me.

Frank drew in a breath and glanced back at the camera.

*

Aleks smiled. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He was going to get his costume and they were going to a Halloween Party. Of course, James would be there too. He placed his hands in his lap, covering them with his cow sleeves.

"Nothing much, honestly. How about you?" He could hear Franks phone go off, and he suspected he was talking to Gerard. He never met him, but from what Frank said made him feel like he was a good person.

*

Frank quickly typed a reply back, something along the lines of fuck my face and set his phone back down. He shifted more pulling a pillow into his lap, covering his lap because he would hate to have Aleks see something that he probably knew nothing about. Frank was like Aleks's complete opposite, but it was alright. Aleks was a cool dude. Who wore dresses. A lot.

"Oh, you know. I finished packing today. I can't wait to see you again. And Gerard and Mikey. But Gerard, dude." Frank giggled to himself, nearly bouncing in excitement. He absolutely could not sit still.

Another text from Gerard: can you call me? wanna hear your voice, frankie.

*

Aleks nodded, he honestly couldn't wait either. He found it kind of funny when Frank talked about Gerard.

"I can't wait to meet him. But, Frank, he better treat you like a queen. Okay? But also, I wanna know if I can have some...advice? If that's okay?" Aleks bit his lip. Would he ask Frank? Could he ask Frank? Would Frank be okay with Aleks asking him? Yes. Yes. And yes. Frank would listen to him, he always did. And that's why Franks cool.

*

Frank raised an eyebrow, deciding that Gerard could wait and set his phone aside. Slowly, he rubbed his eyes and nodded. After this, though, he would have to get some sleep. His flight was early in the morning and Aleks and his mom were getting him from the airport. This was his Birthday present, going back to Jersey for a week to see his old friends.

"What is it? Advice on what?" He asked. He was interested in this.

*

Aleks scratched his head, nervously smiling. He could tell it was getting late, so he would have to leave Frank alone after so he could get some sleep.

"I kind of..like someone I guess?"

"What? Like someone? You? Woah. Tell me about him."

"Well...he..uh.. He smokes, but yeah. He's really nice, and um, he walks me home, and he gives me butterflies. And we took a bath together and I don't know what to do?"

Frank's mouth dropped open. "What? You guys what? Took a bath together? Did you fuck? Man, I haven't even showered with Gee yet, let alone taken a bath with him!"

"What? No? What does that even mean? I dunno, he came over and I asked him and I had a glitter bath bomb and it was completely friendly. I washed his hair and he washed mine and- I dunno Frank I just-"

"Dude, fucking is- never mind. And you washed his hair? Did he touch you? I may be scrawny but I can kick some ass. Anyways, what advice did you need?" He asked, laughing to himself. Aleks was way too sheltered.

Aleks shook his head, "No, no no. He didn't touch me. The only thing he did was push me back by my hips because I think I was getting to close. I don't know what to do about it, you're good with relationships and i've never even kissed anybody. He said he's straight, and I've heard.." He whispered, "He's apparently had a lot of...sex...with girls."

Frank raised an eyebrow, rubbing his hands together slowly and nodding. The guy sounded like he was nice, and he didn't sound like he was just after sex, but he sounded like a player, too. "Yeah? Well, at least he didn't keep letting you get too close. Some guys know once they want it they gotta get it. And dude, I'm not..not good with relationships. I've been with Gee a year but I know I whine too much and he's so far. And how do you know if he's really straight? He might be in the closet." He offered, shrugging one shoulder and thinking.

"And as far as sex goes, don't believe rumors unless he confirms it." Frank nodded. When he got with Gerard, people told him he was a huge cheater. But he was sure he wasn't now. Gerard wasn't that kind of guy.

Aleksandr nodded in acknowledgement. "He thought I was a girl at first, but that's okay. I kind of wanna impress him for Halloween or something, do you have any ideas on what I should go as? And I don't believe you whine too much, honestly. But I don't know what you do with Gerard, so I don't think I should go snooping. Also, what's a cock?"

Frank didn't answer for a minute, a little giggle falling from his lips at the last question. "Flower boy, you kinda are a girl. But an awesome one. And, oh, yeah. Maybe a cat. Lots of dudes are into that shit. Maybe you could tease him too." He grinned, that mischievous look in his hazel eyes.

"Dude, a cock is your dick. You know. Your," Frank motioned towards his crotch, grinning, "Penis. Why?" 

Aleks felt embarrassed, turning red. He shook it off, oh well. "I do like cats, and sorry. A lot of the kids say it at school and I didn't know what it meant. I thought it was a chicken, but what girl would want to suck a chicken? I know I wouldn't." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean...tease? Like, play with him, or something?"

Aleksandr Marchant was for sure one of the most sheltered boys you would ever meet.

Frank hummed, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Be a cat, flower boy. And dude, a chicken? Ew. I wouldn't suck a chicken." He crinkled his nose and shook his head quickly. Man, Aleks came up with some crazy shit sometimes.

"No, not..okay. Tease him. Get him turned on and then do nothing about it. Make him squirm, you know?" He asked, smiling. He remembered when it was Gerard explaining this all to him a year and a half ago.

It was surprising how much he and Aleks used to be alike.

Aleks nodded, Frank was probably one of the biggest helps he had. He licked his lips, knowing exactly what to do now.

"So like the girls with really big boobs do in movies, right? With stuff like whipped cream? Why do they even do that, suck on their fingers so much? That's what I have to do? I think I have an idea." Aleks smiled, thinking about it. No, he hadn't ever seen a rated R movie, but a recent commercial had given him an idea, the same with some movie trailers. Girls and their big butts, rubbing them all over their man friends.

Frank grinned. Aleks was actually catching on for once. "Yeah, exactly like that. Like, you could, you know, take some whipped cream off your cake, and..lick it off him. I bet he would like that." Frank nodded. He'd have to do that to Gerard sometime while he was back in Jersey. And, no offence to Aleks, but if a dude was hanging with him this long, he probably wasn't that straight.

"Rub yourself against him and stuff. And when you know he's getting all flustered and shit, stop. Make him fight for you, you know? Or give him a hand job." Frank giggled, but he doubted Aleks knew what those were.

"How am I supposed to give him a good hand job if I'm not a nail artist? Sometimes you make no sense. But thanks Frank, a lot. I should probably let you sleep so you can wake up tomorrow. I'll see you at the airport, m'kay?" Aleks gave him a confused look and a smile. He would make sure to buy tons of whipped cream.

"Aleks, that isn't what a hand job is. Here, I'll..I'll send you a video of what it is, okay?" He sighed, clicking into a new tab and going to this stupid hand job video Gerard sent him a while back, linking it to Aleks and giggling to himself. Boy, would he be in for a surprise.

"And alright! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? See you later, flower boy." Frank waved to the screen before hanging up, slamming his laptop shut and grabbing his phone. He had to finish with Gee, first.

*

 

Aleks sat in the car. Watching the video Frank had sent him made him shiver. It was gross, and made him feel weird. There was no way he was giving anyone a hand job, especially James Wilson. He continued to wait for Frank, he was absolutely furious with him. He fiddled his thumbs. He was wearing a black dress with a white collar on the neck and shoulders with the usual matching flower crown and thigh-highs. Hearing the door open, he immediately looked over with pure hatred in his eyes at Frank.

Frank was clutching his teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles, his eyes wide and sort of terrified. He had missed Jersey, but being back in it scared him. He hadn't been here in so long it was starting to feel like he'd never been here at all. He felt sick. Too many people here. He kept holding onto his bear, sliding into the seat besides Aleks and catching the very angry look in his eyes. He frowned and tilted his head, biting on his lip piercing.

"Aleks..?"

*

"Frank Iero." He arched his eyebrows. He would probably explain more once his mom dropped them off at the Halloween store, but the attention needed to be brought to the video.

"Why did you send me that video?! I don't..." He leaned in and whispered harshly, "Want to see someone hand someone else's penis! That's disgusting! You watch really gross stuff." Aleks hated the idea of sex. It sounded horrifying and painful and just...gross. He did his best to stay away from those types of things, and he really didn't understand the appeal to it.

Frank frowned deeply, pulling his teddy into a hug and setting his bag onto the other side of him. Aleks had never really talked to him about these kinds of things, so Frank didn't know that he hated it. He sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. He knew Alek's didn't know it, wasn't aiming for this, but he made himself out to be sort of a sex appeal. A lot of guys were into other guys dressing up as girls and all, and he was surprised more people hadn't tried to get all handsy with Aleks. He lowered his voice, leaning in some more so he could whisper back,

"I didn't like that kind of stuff at first either. It grossed me out. And then you might not want to do the whipped cream thing, because it's..sexual, okay? And I don't watch it. I've got Gee for that kinda shit, dude." He mumbled the last part, pulling back and rubbing his eyes. He and Gee had gotten into a fight last night over the stupidest fucking thing, over Frank carrying that teddy around. Gerard had mentioned that it might be time to stop and he completely flipped. It escalated into this huge thing and he had barely gotten any sleep he was so upset over it. Gerard had said he didn't even mind the bear thing, only mentioned it because he didn't like knowing people teased Frank over it and that he couldn't help. And now Aleks was upset over porn and he regretted even coming home to Jersey. He was starting to wish he was home.

"I'm sorry Aleks." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and smearing his eyeliner.

Aleks could tell Frank was upset about something. He could tell the way his eyes fell. He scooted closer, looking into his hazel eyes. As Frank smeared his eyeliner, Aleks licked his thumb and wiped it off. Frank was one of Aleks' best friends, and even though he was small and probably had no idea how to fight, he would find some way to rustle their jimmies.

"It's okay, Frank. What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing because I can tell somethings wrong." He gave Frank a wide-eyed look, sucking in a deep breath.

Frank shook his head, looking down at the black smudges on his hands and sighing. He felt stupid and childish but he couldn't help but turn and bury his face into Aleks's shoulder, gripping that stupid teddy that started this whole mess. Shrugging, he mumbled,

"It's Gerard, flower boy." He said, pulling away from his shoulder and glancing down at the teddy in his hands. "He told me that maybe I should quit carrying my teddy that he gave me around.." He held up the bear in demonstration. "And then..it spiraled out of control..he c-called me whiny!" Frank raised his voice, sniffling.

Aleks hated seeing people he cared about upset, especially if they're upset due to other people. He suddenly only had bad thoughts of Gerard, his entire view changing. He gripped Franks arm, it's hard to try and comfort people in a car.

"I'm sorry Frank, that really sucks. But...Sex Gerard, you know. It'll hopefully blow over and he'll apologize. We can get some candy at the Halloween store and we'll defiantly show him who's whiny. Trust me." He chuckled a bit, whispering so his mom wouldn't hear. Man, adrenaline.

Frank furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, giggling softly and nodding. "Sex Gerard!" He whispered, knowing he meant Fuck Gerard. He was a bit of a master at decoding Aleks's words. Maybe it was because he paid more attention to him than most people.

"Candy, really? My mom sent me with some money, so I could get a costume and a few things to bring back with me. I can't wait to get candy." Frank nodded, eyes wide and happy. He wasn't thinking about the fight anymore. Aleks was a great friend, and he knew they would have fun.

Aleks nodded, smiling. He felt the car stop, which meant they were at the store. He said a quick bye to his mom as he hopped out, obviously perky about what was happening. He was already rushing up to the front entrance, looking back at Frank and sticking out his tongue. He waved, yelling,

"Race you to the costume section!"

*

Frank scrunched up his nose, giggling as Aleks brushed the blush over his pale cheeks. Frank decided on going as a little devil, his costume consisting of a short, tight dark red dress with a little devil's tail, red fishnets, and a headband with cute horns on it. Aleks had let him borrow a pair of red flats, and was doing his make up for him. He giggled again when Aleks brushed eye shadow over his closed eyelids, feeling absolutely pretty. His costume was snug and hugged his body nicely, defining his hips and the slight curves he had. Frank wasn't big, he just wasn't stick thin.

"Okay, open your eyes now." Aleks laughed, turning Frank towards the mirror. Frank's eyes fluttered open, and his eyes widened, because..he looked nice. His cheeks were dusted with a pinkish red blush, his lips tinted a darker pink with lipstick, and his eyes were popping so damn well. Aleks had put a think layer of eyeliner on the bottom on his eyes, and black eye shadow. His dark brown hair looked even longer now that it was straightened, and he clapped his hands after pulling on the silky red gloves that went up to his elbows.

"You made me pretty!" He squealed, before he bit his lip. "And Gee said he's still coming. I'm so nervous.." He breathed.

Aleks smiled, setting the makeup down. He picked up the pieces to his costume, looking at Frank.

"Don't be nervous, you look great, he's missing out if anything. Just be you." He helped Frank up from the chair he was sitting in, moving some stuff so he could get into his costume. Their had been only one left, so he really hoped it fit. He heard what sounded like cars pulling into the driveway but he ignored it. The window was open and allowing a light breeze to come in. Aleks pulled off his spandex shorts, unfolding his black cat corset.

He pulled it on the best he could, groaning. It was really tight. He got it up into the right place, looking towards Frank.

"Can you help me with this, please? It needs zipped or something,"

Frank nodded, walking up behind him and grabbing the strings so he can lace it up. "Sure! It just needs laced up. Is this too tight, Aleks?" He asked, tilting his head even though he couldn't see him. He tried to let the strings be as loose as possible, tying them at the end and reaching for Aleks's cat ears, turning him so he could put the headband on him, adjusting it.

He was about to go to look out the window to see if the guys had pulled up before tripping on a stuffed animal of a unicorn, banging his knee on the side of Aleks' bed and groaning loudly, standing straight and holding onto his knee.

"Fuck!"

As Frank laced up his corset, Aleks couldn't help but moan and groan. It was tight and uncomfortable at first, but quickly eased up. He then could move around. When he heard a bang, he turned around and hurried over, holding his arms out.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Sorry." He threw the stuffed animal across the room, it hitting the wall. He placed his headband on his head before Frank seemed to be okay and stretching his knee again. Aleks then picked up his fluffy black cat tail and handed it to Frank,

"Can you pin this on my butt?"

Frank huffed softly, limping just a bit as he pinned the leopard tail to the corset. He went to get Aleks' little skirt, handing it to him and smiling.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I'm so clumsy.." He giggled, walking back to the window and peeking out, a squeak passing between his lips when he saw Gerard and who he assumed was James talking, and they kind of looked..angry? Mikey looked as emotionless as ever in his vampire costume. He jumped away, spinning around to Aleks.

"They're here."

*

Gerard pulled into the driveway behind some dork riding a motorcycle. He stepped out of his car, his brother following not far behind him. He was wearing a cheesey looking zombie costume, fake blood and ripped pants and a shirt. He sighed, looking at the dork who was on the motor bike. He pulled off his helmet and stepped off, stretching.

"Hey. I'm Gerard Way, since we have to be in the presence of each other we might as well get to know each other."

James raised an eyebrow at the dork in front of him, setting his helmet down on the seat of his bike and studying him. He'd gone for the whole act, fake blood and quiet realistic looking cuts and bites on his arms and neck. His jeans were even ripped up. (And his hair looked like he hadn't washed it in a fucking week.)

"Gerard? Aleks' friends boyfriend, right?" He asked slowly, reaching his hand out for a handshake.

"James. James Wilson." He smiled a bit, glancing at Mikey, who remained silent, looking bored.

Gerard shook his hand, nodding at the boyfriend part. The other dweeb didn't even try for a costume.

"What're...you supposed to be?" He looked James up and down, ignoring his brothers sighs.

James frowned, looking down at himself. "Uh." He mumbled, shrugging a shoulder. "I didn't really..know what to come as." He said, feeling suddenly intimidated. "Dude, your makeup skills are sick. You do that a lot or somethin'?" James asked, still frowning.

Gerard shrugged, "Thanks, and you're awfull-" Gerard was interrupted by a load

"Fuck!" coming from the window. He looked up, it sounded like Frank's voice. He knew what Frank sounds like. He squinted up at the window, face turning red.

"Oh. There's Frank." Gerard was furious.

James looked up at the window, hearing a series of little groans that sort of sounded like Aleks, and then "Is this too tight, Aleks?" from a voice he didn't recognize, but assumed was this Frank kid. He narrowed his eyes, about to say something when he was cut off once again, this time by Aleks.

"Can you pin this on my butt?"

James let out a little growl. He didn't know what this was, what was happening, but he didn't like how it sounded. At all.

Gerard adjusted his shirt and stomped towards the door. He knocked loudly, basically banging on the door. He was turning red in the face. He had no idea what was going on but it sounded awfully kinky, and he did not like it.

"Open the fucking door," He yelled, tapping his toe.

James rolled his eyes a little bit. This Gerard dude was pretty pissed, but he couldn't blame him. That was his boyfriend he was hearing up there. James was upset, angry even, but..Aleks wasn't his boyfriend, so he wasn't going to make some big fool out of himself, especially if Aleks really was getting it on with that Frank guy. He glanced towards the nameless guy that came with Gerard and walked up behind Gerard, hands balling up into fists. Don't freak out, James. You don't know what's going on.

Gerard looked over at James, about to slam down the door. He could tell James was upset, but before he could shout again, the door swung open inwards to a panting boy in a cat costume. He didn't recognize him, but he assumed it was Aleks.

"Excuse me, I'm Gerard Way and I would like to know where Frank Iero is located at this moment."

James peeked over Gerard's shoulder, a little noise slipping past his lips, frowning again. Aleks was panting. He wasn't even dressed properly, his skirt all twisted up and rucked up too high. He felt his heart drop. Maybe they were messing around up there. He stepped back, already ready to go home. He could see Gerard's hands balled into fists, hear the pure anger in his voice as he spoke. Whoever that Frank kid was, James hoped he knew how much Gerard loved him. It was obvious.

"Hello, James..Wilson, hello Gerard..." Aleks took a deep breath, able to calm down and adjust his skirt a bit.

"Sorry for taking so long, my costume is too small, so it was kind of a hassle." Aleks slightly smiled, hearing Frank thump down the stairs. Gerard instantly hurried over to him and picked him up, swinging him around and kissing him. After a few seconds, he let him down and held him in a tight hug, getting a bit of fake blood on him and his little devil costume.

Frank squeaked as Gerard spun him around, his heart picking up speed just from his touch. God, he had missed Gee so much..he hadn't felt him in person in months..hadn't felt their skin or lips touch in forever and it was killing him. They had so much to do in so little time. He kissed Gerard hard, not minding the fake blood smearing all over him. At least Gerard actually showed up.

James watched as Gerard pushed past Aleks, picking Frank up and spinning him around. He felt a pang of jealousy deep in his chest, because he wanted to be able to do that with Aleks, he wanted to spin him around and spin him and fucking kiss him. He'd known the kid for two months now and he was already starting to feel attached. He wasn't sure he liked that. Shifting, he smiled a little at Aleks, feeling stupid. He was the only idiot without a costume.

Aleks watched the two, smiling awkwardly. Mikey came in, sighing with no emotion as usual and heading towards the kitchen. More people were going to begin showing up soon, and Aleks barely even had his costume make up on. He fixed his skirt and ears, looking at James. He wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him before hurrying off to finish getting ready.

Gerard set Frank down and smiled, forgetting what he had heard in the driveway.

"It's been so long, Frankie," Gerard buried his head into Frank's neck, whispering into his ear,

"You look...terrifying. You make me tremble with fear."

Frank felt a shiver run down his spine, eyes fluttering. It was ridiculous how easily Gerard made him turn to putty in his hands. He reached out, lightly grabbing a hold of Gerard's hand which was much bigger than his own, placing it on his little thigh. He needed him to touch him, he fucking needed it.

"Mm, I'm here for your soul. Greed is a sin, Gee." He whispered back softly.

James awkwardly shuffled in, shutting the door behind him and giving Aleks a quick peck on the cheek when he hugged him, watching him as he ran back up the stairs. He decided Aleks was too innocent to even try something like a kiss, let alone what Gerard thought. He walked to the couch, plopping down.

Gerard snickered, placing soft kisses on Franks neck, picking him back up and carrying him off to the closet outside of the kitchen. No one was really around, so how about some type of action before the party got started? He shut the door behind him, the darkness making it hard to see.

"Its been way to long, Frankie."

All of a sudden, the front door slammed open once again to reveal two faggots (You know they are guys.). Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross came bursting through, singing a Halloween song. The two looked overly joyous, chuckling and dancing. Brenden shut the door and headed to the couch and plopped down by Mikey. They said their hellos and Mikey slowly turned to James, a straight (yet mildly creepy) look on his face.

"So, James, that kid," He began, deep music playing in the background, "Have you shoved your...ya'know, dick up the chimney yet?"

James's eyes widened, a dark blush spreading across his cheeks, shaking his head quickly. Gerard's friend was creepy. Creepy and emotionless.

"Uh..dude, no..no! Of course not. We're just friends. That's it." He tried explaining, waving his hands around in little gestures and for a minute he looked just like Gerard did when he talked. He shifted, feeling uncomfortable. Did people really think he was fucking Aleks?

Ryan turned his attention towards Mikey and James, eyes lighting up as he heard the words 'dick' and 'fuck', because he was one of those sort of guys who loved talking about sex. Mainly to point out he was straight when he totally was not. "Who fucked who? You and Aleks?" He asked curiously, adjusting his scarf and sitting a little too close to Brendon.

Brendon chuckled, looking at James. He nodded, adjusting his top hat and leaning forward.

"You fucked that kid? Dude, when? That's like, a huge score okay?" He turned to look at the door, a lot more people here now. He noticed Aleks coming down the stairs with makeup and his costume all fixed up. He had on fishnet thigh highs and you could see the dudes underwear. He hurried over and stood next to James's side of the couch with a smile.

Aleks stood up straight, he felt confident and had planned his night out to the second. He scurried over to the couch and stood there, waving and saying hi before Brendon throwing his arms in the air,

"Ooh, work it, Aleks, show us your stuff!" He was smiling and laughing, so why not? Aleks shook his stuff, unaware that you could see his ladies underwear. He began to shake his backside a bit before stopping with a blush, looking down at his toes.

James was staring. He didn't even really mind Brendon and his flirty attitude, because he could tell it was all just playful. He felt like him and that dude with too much eyeliner on were maybe a thing.Aleks looked..sexy, as weird as that should be. James couldn't help but grin when he started shaking his ass, humming. Glancing around, James noticed a few people from school. Alicia, who took immediate liking to the emotionless guy, Sarah, who was always smiling, skipped right over to Brendon. Maybe that was the boyfriend she always talked about. Dan Howell, that way too happy dude who never shut the fuck up was being loud as usual, and oh, oh fuck, was that Dex and Max?

James made an uncomfortable face, standing up to approach them, but stopped when Aleks grabbed his wrist.

Aleks looked at James, who seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. He got up to go talk to someone, and Aleks knew exactly who he was heading towards. He grabbed his wrist, pulling him close to him. He brought his hands down and rested them on James' belt, looking up at him. He really didn't want him to go over next to Dex and Max.

"Wanna..go..get something to eat?"

James stopped when he felt Aleks' little hands rest on his belt, blinking his eyes and looking down at him, fully taking in his outfit and blinking and few more times before he could actually get his mouth to work. He knew better than to think that Aleks wanted to go do something that definitely wasn't eating, but that didn't stop every cell in his body screaming sex at him. James briefly wondered if he would be able to even survive tonight. He sighed softly, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah..let's get some food." He murmured.

Aleks smiled, leading him to the kitchen with pep in his step and lightly swayed his hips. When arriving, he saw people decided to bring beer and what he considered 'adult beverages'. He had never had one, but hated the stench they gave off. He looked at what was laid out. There was Eyeball Gelatin Soup, Brain Jello, Pumpkin Cake pops, Chicken, Steak, Barb-q, Cake with Cream that read 'happy birthday Frank', and Apple Bobbing. Aleks picked up a cake pop and some whipped cream on his finger, slowly starting to nibble on the pumpkin shaped cake pop.

James looked over the table, finding the little pumpkin shaped cake pops pretty cute. He picked one up, eating it in two bites before turning towards the kitchen. "I'm getting a beer. You want anything to drink?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. James wasn't a huge drinker, but he'd drink at party sometimes if he felt like it. It made him ease up. He turned to go to the kitchen when he heard a scream of "James! My man!"

James would know that voice anywhere. He had actually forgotten that he invited him.

"Seamussss!" James squealed, a grin spreading over his face as he weaved through a few people to get to the door, hugging his best friend tightly. Seamus had been so busy with college recently that he just hadn't seen much of him.

Aleks watched as James scurried off towards a blonde. He grunted, finishing his cake pop in one bite and licking the whipped cream off of his finger before trotting over to James. He smiled, looking at the older blonde boy, 

"Who's this, babe?" Aleks blinked, leaning slightly on James as he spoke.

Seamus immediately hugged James, it had been forever since he last saw the kid. College really took it out of him, so why not take the chance to come visit one of his old pals? He smiled and raised his eyebrows, brushing some of his long blonde hair from his face as he spoke.

"How have things been?" He adjusted his green Irish hat before what at first he thought was a girl planted her- er, himself next to James.

James pulled back from the hug, shrugging his shoulders. James was a shrugger. "Alright, I guess. I met some-" He cut himself off when Aleks attached himself to his side, glancing up at him innocently before asking,

"Who's this, babe?"

James furrowed his eyebrows for a minute, surprised. Aleks had never said anything like that to him before, but maybe they were making some progress? He smiled at the idea, glancing back to Seamus. "Oh, uh. Seamus, one of my best friends. He's in college." He informed him, taking a chance and reaching to grab Aleks' hand and lace their fingers together. "Seamus, this is Aleksandr, with a k. The k is silent." He smiled, looking down at his feet and blushing. Dude. James never blushed. Like, ever. Seamus knew something was up.

Aleks turned a pink when James grabbed his hand, and he quickly gave it a gentle squeeze after lacing his fingers with the other boys. When he said his introduction, he wanted to scream. He stared as his toes, now pressing his body into James' and burying his face into his arm.

Seamus looked at James with wide eyes. There was some heavy shit going on with James, and it was hard to miss. He could see more eyes than usual on him and it made him wonder.

"Hey, Aleks. Nice to meet you. So, I've heard some rumors going around about you James." He gave James a questioning look,

"About a girl..." He wondered if he should continue on. Sometimes he asked himself how he knew all these things when he didn't even go to James' school anymore.

James raised an eyebrow, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the back of Aleks' hand and tilting his head. A girl? James hadn't even talked to a girl that wasn't him mom since he had met Aleks that day in the flower shop. What in the hell was Seamus talking about, and why did he still know about all what was going on in his school when he didn't even go there? Seamus was like a fucking spy or something. Shifting on his feet, the blush slowly faded and he sent his best friend a questioning look.

"What? A girl?" He asked, laughing a little. "Dude, where have you been? Does it look like I'm into girls right now?" He asked, pulling up his linked hand with Aleks' to show Seamus.

Aleks hated being put on the spot. He hated being shown off. No, James wasn't doing either, but he was giving Aleks so many butterflies just by talking about girls and holding his hand. He completely huddled into James now, not wanting anyone to see him.

Seamus shrugged, looking at him when he held up him and the other boys hand. James had never really struck him to be the kid that was gay, but that was okay. He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at the smaller boy compared to the bigger one.

"I was just askin' dude. Sorry. And who knows? You could be shoving your dick in vagina every night and still be with that kid. Doesn't matter to me, to be honest, just don't do any damage. Wanna grab a beer?" Seamus was technically the only one actually the age to be able to drink at the entire party.

James decided to ignore the comment Seamus made about how he could be off with other girls. Truth was, Aleks and him probably weren't even close to anything like a relationship. Aleks was too sheltered. He nodded at the beer part though, turning to Aleks to tell him he would be right back.

"Hold on, we'll be right back." He smiled before slowly releasing his hand, then walking with Seamus to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of beer. It was kind of warm and pretty disgusting but he was going with the flow. Or maybe he just wanted to loosen up. James sighed, glancing at his best friend before parting his lips to speak.

"I'm not gay. I just..he's an exception." He mumbled.

Seamus followed behind James, sighing. He grabbed a beer and poped open the top, taking a big gulp as James spoke. He was used to the beer taste by now, he had drank more than a couple of times at the college he was currently attending. Seamus shook his head,

"So, what you're telling me is that you're not gay, you just think the boy looks yummy. That's what i'm hearing." He smiled a little bit, taking another drink of his beer.

James brought the beer to his lips, taking a drink and almost cringing at the taste. People could at least get better beer.

"No, it's not..just his appearance. It's him in general. His personality and his stupidly cute dresses and pink room. It's a lot more than me just thinking the kid is 'yummy' or whatever, dude." He tried explaining. He knew he probably sounded like a love sick teenage girl or something, but he was just telling the truth. 

Seamus shrugged, the room was pretty dark. Rather, the house was getting kind of dark. He leaned against the counter, biting his lip. James obviously didn't get what 'gay' meant. Even if he wasn't all that gay, a dude can't be straight if he's perfectly okay with snuggling with another dude and holding their hand.

"I get it, I get it. I feel like you don't want to accept it, that's all. If you're going to be intimate with a dude or feel its okay, then you're probably a little gay. Either that or you keep telling yourself he's a chick." Seamus took another drink of his beer before setting it down next to him.

James huffed, bringing a hand up to rub his neck. It wasn't that James was against being gay or all that, he was totally cool with all that. People liked who they liked. But, the thought of him being gay made him uncomfortable, and he didn't like it. Being gay was just something that bothered him. It was funny, how he could deny the fact that he was at least a little attracted to guys and just call himself straight, but be all over Aleks at the same time. He just didn't want to admit it. Maybe because he saw what happened to people who were gay sometimes. Maybe he just didn't want to be alone again.

"Can we just talk about something else, dude? I don't feel like talking about this." James said maybe a little too harshly, downing another gulp of his warm beer and scanning the crowd for Aleks.

Seamus shrugged his shoulders, trying to think of a topic. He noticed James looking throughout the crowd, and he already knew who he was looking for. Seamus caught who he was looking for pretty fast. He saw the smiling boy dancing with a asian-german looking dude, who was actually all over him. Seamus widened his eyes, scratching the back of his head. The taller guy with black hair wasn't dressed in a costume, but had Aleks' cat ears on and was literally all over him.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Sorry dude. So...how's school?" He muttered, he really didn't want to make James uncomfortable and he wanted to have a good time. He took the last swig of his beer and tossed it in a nearby trash can with a sigh.

James wanted to laugh and cry all at once when he saw Aleks. He recognized the other dude because he was a junior, and was in the honors band class or something. He watched them for a moment and downed his beer before going back to the kitchen to get another one, this one colder. He wasn't going to do anything. If Aleks wanted to basically fucking grind with that loser but barely even wanted to hold James' hand half of the time then whatever. The part that really set him off was that he had Aleks' cat ears.

This was stupid. The whole thing was stupid. James knew coming to this party would just turn out to be a bad idea. He popped open his beer and downed about half of it before returning to Seamus, already feeling a sort of pleasant buzz flowing through him.

"You wanna dance, Seamus?"

Seamus was quite surprised when asked to dance. He figured he would most likely be the last person James would ask to dance. He shrugged his shoulders, he could tell he was upset, so why not? If James wanted to dance, then he would dance. He nodded with a faint smile and headed towards the dance...'floor'. He waited for James before he started dancing, and he was slow and a bit awkward while everyone else seemed upbeat and happy. He turned, seeing Aleks and his dance partner.

"Uh..James? Why are we dancing all of a sudden?" Seamus bit his lip, realizing Aleks kind of looked uncomfortable.

James shrugged, wrapping his arms around Seamus' neck and stepping a little closer. He and Seamus were around the same height, so he was a little too close and face to face with his best friend. He didn't know what he was doing, his didn't know what he was fucking doing and he felt stupid but sad and he just wanted Aleks to pay attention to him. He swayed with Seamus a little, sighing, They were probably the slowest moving people in the crowd.

"I don't know. Can't a guy dance with his best friend?" He asked quietly.

Seamus murmured, the feeling of James arms on his neck made him feel weird. James was not straight. Nope. Not at all. He was way too close to be straight. Seamus backed up a little, adjusting his hat. He didn't want to hurt James' feelings, but this was just too weird. He moved his hands a little bit, taking in a deep breath.

"Um, that's... I have a girlfriend." He looked down, turning kind of red.

Aleks grumbled when he saw James and Seamus. Was he dancing with Kevin? Yes. Did he want to dance with Kevin? No. He was shoved forward a bit, groaning. He really wanted to dance with James, but obviously James had a new boyfriend. He gasped as Kevin seemed to place his hands on his butt.

James rolled his eyes but dropped his arms, tilting his head. "Dude. I'm not trying to get in your pants. I've met your girlfriend a million times. You're an idiot." He laughed, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. James would never in a million years try to get with Seamus like that. That was just too weird. They were best friends. James just didn't see him as anything more or less.

James thought maybe he would just grab Aleks away from Kevin and that would be that. But when he pushed through a few people, (Gerard and Frank were making out on the couch. Gross.) and was up closer, he could see Kevin's hands touching too many places, and Aleks' looked so uncomfortable about it that he actually felt bad for him. Narrowing his eyes, James reached out and grabbed Kevin's arm, yanking him back and talking in what seemed like an angry voice.

"Why don't you find someone else to dance with, huh? This one's mine." He growled. He just wanted to see Aleks. He wouldn't have even came if he knew he would hardly see him.

Kevin held his arms out like he was offended when he was pulled off. He looked at the dude, mocking his gestures. Kevin was a bit taller than him, shrugging his shoulders.

"I was just having some fun, Jesus dude. Why can't you mind your own business?" His voice was deep and harsh. As he turned to walk away, James snatched off the cat ears, scowling. Kevin just walked away with a smack of his lips and an angry looking face. Aleks stood there, now pleased that the larger boy was gone and would leave him alone.

"Thanks, James Wilson...I didn't want to be rude," He looked down at his toes for a moment before smiling up at James.

James didn't smile back. He just shrugged, like he always did, and replaced the cat ears on Aleks' head, adjusting them until they looked good in his ruffled up hair. He dropped his hands and stared at Aleks for a minute before taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah, no problem." He said finally, but he didn't even say the Aleksandr thing like he usually would, and James didn't know how he was feeling right now. Maybe like he couldn't keep doing this. Couldn't keep telling himself that he didn't like Aleks when he did, and that meant he couldn't be so close. Attachment always ended up bad for James.

Aleks smile dropped. Did he upset James? He went to grab his hand, but stopped himself. He looked around for a moment before realizing Gerard and Frank seemed to be having a great time over on the couch. He turned back at James, stepping a tad bit closer and adjusting his skirt.

"Are you okay, James...Wilson?" He bit his lip, fiddling his thumbs together. James didn't look too happy, and Aleks hated it when he made people upset, and he hoped he was okay.

James watched Aleks adjust his skirt and nodded, trying to smile. Now was not the time for your gay realizations, James, he told himself, rubbing his eyes and still feeling kind of buzzed. Glancing to the side he saw that emotionless dude that came with Gerard dancing with Alicia, and Sarah watching in disgust as Ryan and Brendon were kissing, pressing against each other. What the fuck? Why was everyone gay?

"I'm alright, Aleksandr. I'm fine." He nodded, looking back at him with a slight smile.

Aleks nodded, putting on a fake and wide smile. He slowly grabbed James hand and pulled him close, trying to ignore everyone else. He placed his arms around James' neck, looking at him with those innocent eyes. One of his favorite songs was on, Adam's Song, by blink-182, and he was going to dance with or without James. 

"I never thought I'd die alone, I laughed the loudest who'd have known? I traced the cord back to the wall, No wonder it was never plugged in at all." Aleks lightly sung along and tapped his toes, laying his head on James' shoulder.

James had heard the song before, he didn't know the name but he knew it was by some old punk band or something. He hadn't expected Aleks to know all the lyrics. But Aleks was always full of surprises. He wrapped his arms around his small waist, actually smiling and burying his face into Aleks' hair. He smelled like strawberries. It reminded him of when he washed his hair for him.

"Aleksandr with a k, I have a secret to tell you." James breathed.

Aleks hummed along, smiling. He was glad this party was finally going the way he had planned. He looked up when James spoke, raising his eyebrows. A secret? Aleks turned red, actually kind of nervous.

"What is it, James Wilson?" He spoke softly as usual, blinking.

James leaned down to whisper in Aleks' ear, lips brushing against his ear a little as he spoke.

"I think I might like you. A lot. Do you know what I mean?" He asked quietly. Little amounts of beer could do a lot to James Wilson. He was just talking without thinking about it.

Aleks smiled, burying his face into James' neck. His stomach fluttered. Even if James smelled like alcohol, it was okay. He felt good inside, and it's something he doesn't get to feel very often. So why not treasure it while it lasted?

"I think I do, James Wilson. Do you mean you...have a crush on me?"

James laughed happily, glad that Aleks understood. He rubbed Aleks' hips gently, swaying a bit and nodding. He didn't even want any of these other people here. He just wanted to be with Aleks, and to sit on the couch and watch stupid movies and talk about random things. There were lots of things he wanted to do with Aleks, lately.

"I certainly do, Aleksandr with a k."James said softly. He could hear another, heavier song playing. The singer had a good voice. He thought maybe it was that song his mom's boyfriend loved. What was it? Men are all the same, yeah. That was it. By those weird guys called The Used. Yeah. Lots of people around them were singing along. The vibe in here felt good, like everyone was happy and having a good time. He was glad he was here. He was glad he met Aleks.

"I think I have for a while now, actually." He added.

Aleksandr giggled, pulling his face up and looking at James' face. They were so close their noses were almost bumping, and he could feel James' breath on his face. He bit his lip, not sure exactly what to say. He pulled himself even closer when James touched his hips. The feeling it gave him was new, and actually felt good. He shivered a bit, feeling a slight tingle.

"I..I think...I think I like you too..." Aleks sputtered out, trying not to stutter but couldn't help it.

James licked his lips, rubbing their noses together slowly and continued to rub his hips. He could feel Aleks' breath hitting his lips, and he could could feel their chests brushing slightly. He could feel everything right now and he could feel Aleks everywhere. The feeling was nice. James felt good.

"You think?" He asked, looking into his eyes with this playful look on his face, almost smirking.

Aleks felt warm and weird, the feeling making him a bit needy. But it felt kind of good. It made him want James, and make him think of things that made him feel even weirder. He smiled, looking at James. He was being a bit of a tease and he didn't know how he should feel about it. James' hands continuously rubbing on his hips felt great. 

"Okay, fine, I know. Happy now?" He arched his eyebrows, bringing his arms down to rest on James' stomach.

James glanced down in surprise when he felt it. He could feel Aleks pressing into his hip, and..he was hard? Yeah, Aleks had a boner, and that was fucking weird and surprising. James hadn't expected that at all, but he just kept rubbing his hips and didn't say anything about it. He looked back up at Aleks and nodded, liking this side of Aleks. It was new.

"What are you thinking about, Aleksandr with a k?" James asked.

/And now it seems that I have found nothing at all , I want to hear your voice out loud , slow down, slow it down , without it all , I'm choking on nothing , It's clear in my head , and I'm screaming for something ,knowing nothing is better than knowing it all./

Aleksandr listened to the music in the background. God, the music couldn't fit what he was about to do any better. He took a deep breath, getting closer to James's face to where their noses were basically touching.

"This, James Wilson." Aleks slowly pressed his lips on to James'. They were soft, and his beard slightly tickled Aleks chin. He moved his lips in tune with the song, hoping he was doing it right. He really hoped he was doing it right.

James was completely taken off guard by the kiss. He never would have expected Aleks to make a first move, but he was glad he did..slowly, James removed one hand from Aleks' hip, sliding it up his corset and cupping his cheek, kissing back softly. Aleks had soft, plush lips, and they were wet from when Aleks had been biting on them. For a first timer, the kid was pretty good.

James couldn't help it. He gently nudged Aleks back until his back gently thudded against the wall, but he wasn't holding him there. He wouldn't force himself onto the boy.

Aleksandr didn't understand the art of kissing. Well, that was before he met James Wilson. When James pushed him lightly into the wall, a groan like sound came from his mouth. He pushed his hips onto James', he felt really awkward and really weird. He felt James' tongue slowly enter his mouth. He was confused, unaware of what to do. He followed James' lead and it felt good.

James made a low, growl like noise when Aleks pushed their hips together, daring to slowly slip his tongue past the younger boy's lips. It was funny how the human instinct worked. Even funnier how now in days people could ignore their instincts. James' body was screaming at him, telling him to take Aleks, but he wouldn't and he couldn't. He knew Aleks wasn't ready so he wasn't going to take advantage. James made himself pull away, breathing a little heavily.

That was new.

Aleks wrapped his fingers around James' wrist, kind of worried when he pulled away. He took a breath, turning red. He felt like puddy and he felt like he was going to melt. He was glad he did what he did, it probably wouldn't have happened if he didn't. Aleksandr laid his head on James' shoulder, smiling like a crazed maniac.

"Thank you James Wilson." He mumbled, kissing the taller boys cheek and looking towards the dining table. People were starting to head towards the food, and the thought made his stomach grumble.

*

James laughed, his fingers working on unlacing the back of Alek's corset for him. He was kind of drunk, because he had downed two more beers after kissing Aleks.

"But dude, remember when Mikey threw a condom at Gerard when he said he was taking Frank home with him? I swear, that was a lot more funnier than it should have been." He giggled. James was a giggly mess, and was laughing at things that weren't even funny, and he kept placing little kisses all over Aleks. He slipped the corset off of Aleks, setting it on his dresser before handing make up wipes to the boy.

"Hereeee you go." He slurred a little.

Aleks took the makeup wipes with a smile and a chuckle. He quickly got the makeup off and began stripping even further. He grabbed James by the shoulders and slowly turned him around so he couldn't see him before he changed out of his Halloween lace underwear. He didn't really want a drunk James seeing him in the nude. He quickly shoved on his unmentionables and spandex shorts with an oversized black Pierce The Veil shirt.

"Are you just gonna stay in your clothes or..?" Aleks turned James back around, smiling.

James didn't try to look, even in this state he knew Aleks didn't want James to see him. He turned once Aleks spoke, lazily shrugging. "Uhm." He said, furrowing his eyebrows. He couldn't exactly ask to borrow anything considering that Aleks was like, ten sizes too small for that. So he nodded, kicking off his shoes and putting his leather jacket on the bed.

"Yeah." He said, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms out.

Aleks nodded, opening the door and linking arms with James before he started going down the stairs kind of slowly. He and James decided they were going to watch horror movies, and even though he had never seen a rated R movie, he wasn't going to chicken out. It was dark in the room and outside which added to the kind of creepy vibe.

James had already placed in the DVD and Aleks was starting it up, sitting close to James and bringing his socked legs up next to him. He blinked, pressing play on the movie,

"What's this?" He looked at James with furrowed eyebrows.

James yawned a little, leaning back into the couch and lazily motioning towards the DVD case. "A movie." He said a little dumbly, staring at Aleks before turning back to the screen, grabbing the remote and pressing play. He moved closer to Aleks and nuzzled his shoulder, smiling stupidly.

"If you get scared, you can cuddle me." He mumbled.

*

The movie wasn't even halfway through and Aleksandr with a k wanted to vomit. The movie was pure torture, but it didn't seem to bother James. Aleks was gripping his arm, wide eyed. His view on puppets or clowns would probably never be the same ever again. He watched as a man was chained to the wall. He got closer to James, letting out a quiet shriek and groan when his jaw was ripped straight off. He bit into James arm slightly, not wanting to look up. His legs rested on James', and he kept his face hidden.

"James Wilson, this is horrible." Aleks mumbled, peeking out from his position with one eye to see the TV.

James grunted when Aleks' teeth lightly sunk into his arm, looking down at him and frowning. He could tell Aleks was terrified of this movie. He couldn't see anything except the TV and the glow from the TV was illuminating Aleks, but he couldn't see the remote. He moved his hands around, but it must have fallen off the couch. He shifted, kissing Aleks' forehead gently.

"Aleksandr with a k, it's a classic horror movie." James retorted.

Aleks sighed and groaned, closing his eyes every once in a while. He really hated this movie. His mom wouldn't even let him watch PG-13 movies alone, he didn't even have a TV in his room.

"Its a gross classic horror movie." Aleks looked up now, taking a breath. Maybe it was almost over? He bit his lip, seeing that the violence had calmed down. After a few peaceful minutes, it came back. This time, a dude had his eyes slowly gouged out and then his organs. Aleks whined again, this time jumping on James. He spread his legs apart and sat on his lap, shoving his face into James' chest. He gripped the other boys shirt tightly, he really didn't like this movie. He shuffled up, sitting the furthest up on his thighs that he could.

James finally found the remote, buried between the cushions and paused the movie, the room getting suddenly quiet. He wrapped his arms around Aleks' waist like similar to the way he had earlier when they were dancing, pulling him closer and kissing his nose when he looked up.

"Sorry, Aleksandr with a k. We can watch something else." James had sobered up some while they had been sitting there, and he offered a little smile before shifting again under Aleks. He was really close. "Like..Transformers? You like that don't you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, no. I'm okay, I just. Sorry. Can we watch that Shark movie? Sh..Sharknado 2?" Aleks backed his head up a bit, raising his eyebrows at James. Sharknado was in the Ps3 in the room, so James wouldn't have to get up to change it. Aleks thought the Sharknado one would probably be better, plus he wanted to try something with James. Frank's advice kept ringing in his ears, repeating over and over.

James rubbed his eyes and nodded, grabbing the Ps3 controller from the lamp table by the arm of the couch, flipping through a few things before starting the movie. This movie was bad ass.

"You okay now?" He asked softly.

Aleks smiled, laying his head on James' shoulder to see the movie. It was pretty cool until the girls hand was ripped off. It made Aleks feel kind of nauseous, and he hid his head in James neck again. He was a baby. He felt horrible, he was probably ruining James' night. He waited a few minutes before he took Franks advice. He slowly slid his hands down to James' belt, starting to undo it. He fiddled with his zipper as he whispered in James' ear,

" Позвольте мне коснуться тебя , Джеймс Уилсон..."

James was enjoying himself, tonight had turned out to be pretty good, and he had gotten a kiss from Aleks. He was trying to focus on the movie when he felt Aleks' little hands move down his chest and stop at his belt. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked at Aleks then down at his hands, eyes getting a little big when he tried to undo it. What the hell was he doing? A shiver ran down his spine when Aleks whispered in his ear, even though he had no fucking clue what he was saying.

"W-what? What language is that even- Aleks, what are you-" James' words were all jumbled and he was confused. How did a movie night turn into this?

Aleksandr chuckled a bit. He expected James to catch on. He didn't think his language was that hard to pin point from others. The words were bigger and more jumbled. He finished undoing his pants, slowly sliding his hand down in his boxers. He took his other hand and grabbed James muscular hand and placed it on his backside. His spandex seemed to get tighter.

"Пожалуйста, James Wilson?" Aleks spoke softly into James ear, nibbling on it.

James' let out a loud gasp when Aleks shoved his hand down into his boxers, mouth hanging open a little. He didn't know what to do, and before he even had a chance to react Aleks had James' hand on his ass, and everything was moving too fast. He let out a noise, blinking rapidly. He didn't know what to do.

"Is- is that Russian? Fuck, Aleks, what are you doing?" He gasped again, reaching to wrap his fingers tightly around the wrist of the hand down his pants. He could tell Aleks was starting to get hard, he could feel it pressing against him.

"James Wilson, I want...I want..." Aleks slowly placed his forehead onto James', resting there. He was scared, but Frank and his advice.. Aleks pecked James' nose, closing his eyes.

"I want you..."

James took a deep breath. Aleks wasn't ready for something like this and he knew it. Honestly, James didn't even know if he was ready himself. He had never done anything with a guy, and he was just finally starting to ease up on the idea that he liked another guy. This was moving a tad too fast for him. Slowly, grip tight on Aleks' wrist, he tugged his hand out of his boxers and shook his head, removing his hand from his ass.

"Aleks." He mumbled, taking in a couple of deep breathes. "No, you don't. Not like that. Not yet, anyways..Aleks, it's too..too fast." He sighed.

Aleks backed up, looking at James. He blinked, quickly sliding off of him and next to him. He brought his knees up to his chest and hid his face. Aleks felt both relieved, but kind of hurt. He peeked at James from behind his legs, his face turning completely red.

"Its because...I'm not pretty enough...isn't it?" He blinked, rubbing his eyes, hiding his face fully into his knees.

James fumbled with his zipper, quickly redoing his belt before turning to Aleks and watching him. He didn't know what to say to that. Of course Aleks was pretty enough. He was more than pretty..but James knew neither of them were ready. Aleks didn't know enough about the way sexual relationships worked to even try and be in one, and James knew that. He didn't even know where he learned what a hand job was. Maybe from Frank. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and putting his head in his hands for a while before he actually responded.

"Aleksandr with a k, you are beautiful and by far the prettiest boy I have ever seen. Do not ever think other wise, okay? I stopped you because we aren't ready. It doesn't change how I feel about you." He explained quietly, glancing at the TV screen, compressing a snicker when the head of the statue of liberty rolled over some dude in a suit.

Aleks looked up as James spoke, now speechless. He let his legs down and lightly smiled. James words made him feel beautiful, his cheeks turning back to their original color. He scooted back over, hugging James the best he could from his position. He pulled away quickly with a smile. James Wilson made Aleksandr feel like gelatin.

"Thank you James Wilson. And I think you're really pretty too..." Aleks giggled to himself, covering his face with his hands.

James smiled.

"Aleksandr with a k, you are perfect."


	3. Part 3 xoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler..  
> Uh. Sorry for any mistakes and stuff.

Aleksandr scanned the shelves with his eyes, standing straight. This jacket was huge on him, the sleeves going past his hands and the bottom hem going a bit past his waist. But he liked it. It smelt like James and it was amazingly comfortable. Him and James were out buying decorations for Christmas since it would be around soon, and it was snowing like crazy. He picked up a box with colorful looking lights, deciding he should probably buy that one. James was off looking for lawn ornaments and tree ornaments. Aleks straightened out his dark skirt, his beat up old Tim's boots untied. He began to make his way back to James with a smile, adjusting his beanie before almost running into the older boy.

"Oh, hey James Wilson. What'd you find?" He asked, a smile on his face.

James rubbed his arms as he looked over the assorted ornaments, one headphone in his ear. Ever since Halloween, Aleks had been introducing him to a lot of new music, and it was pretty good stuff if he was being honest. He didn't know the name of the band playing, but it was decent stuff. He was kind of cold, but Aleks had been shivering, so he had offered up his sweatshirt to him. Nothing had happened between them since Halloween except maybe holding hands a few times, and he was alright with that. Taking things slow suited them more, and honestly he wasn't ready to be in a relationship right now. He was too stressed and James had a history of being a total dick when it came to dating. Any girl in her right mind that had dated James would tell Aleks he better get away while he could, before James bailed on all their dates and flirted with other girls.

But James wouldn't do that to Aleks. He cared about him too much to do that. Reaching up, he picked up a little ornament that was in the shape of a cat, and it sort of made him think of Aleks. He turned to go head to the lights section where Aleks said he would be, nearly knocking into the very boy he was looking for, almost dropping the ornament. He jumped a bit, laughing and watching as the younger boy adjusted his beanie. James would have to go soon, he'd made plans with the guys and he could only put them off for so long.

"Hey there, Aleksandr with a k. And just this stupid cat thing, see?" he asked, holding it up for him to see.

Aleks smiled up at James, he felt a lot better with doing what they were doing. He and James were able to spend a lot more time together and he felt really comfortable with this. His mother didn't think they were even interested in each other, which was probably a good thing. He didn't want her to scare James off. Aleksandr was just that kid who liked to take things pretty slow, and he was glad he could and not be pushed into anything to quickly. They didn't talk about what happened on Halloween, and he was never taking Franks advice again.

"Its cute," Aleks reached out, grabbing it and looking at it. He gave James a smile, handing it back to him before continuing his sentence,

"Like you." He chuckled. Calling James cute made the older boy turn red and feel embarrassed. Since James knew pretty much all of the ways to embarrass Aleks, he liked to get some fun out of it every once and while and watch him. 

James raised an eyebrow, his cheeks blooming with a bright red color. Aleks had changed from since he first met him, definately. He was more open, and wasn't as shy. And it wasn't just around James. Sometimes, when James saw kids picking on Aleks at school, Aleks would say something back. Only sometimes though. Aleks just seemed more confident.

Aleks shrugged his shoulders, looking towards the register. He knew James had plans, so he would have to let him go. Aleks started heading towards the registers, looking at James with raised eyebrows.

"Lets go you loser." He started to speed up his pace. He really didn't want to be caught up in the cold, and his mom was outside waiting for them.

James followed after him, pulling out a five and paying for the little cat ornament. He'd probably only end up giving it to Aleks in the end. He gave Aleks a questioning look when he called him a loser, laughing.

"Okay, I'm the loser? Dude." He teased, rolling his eyes playfully and taking the little bag the cashier handed him. He leaned back against the counter, waiting for Aleks to pay for his lights, "Why are you getting more lights?" He asked curiously.

Aleks paid for his lights, taking his bag and looking at James. He shrugged, smiling.

"You're always the loser," He stuck out his tongue, walking beside James outside. No one could have enough lights. "Because, I think they're pretty. I want some on the house and the tree, and you can have the extras if you want."

*

James really didn't like when Max started going on and on about his girlfriend. It was some chick named Nev, (At least her parents were thinking creatively..) and she was on the girls soccer team. She was pretty much all he bothered to talk about anymore. 'Oh, Nev was wearing the cutest skirt today!' or 'Oh man, Nev learned this new trick with her tongue.' These were things James could really care less about. He didn't want to know about any of this. He did not want to know when Nev was on 'that time of the month' or how mean her rich daddy was for not letting Max stay the night. At least Dex was with them, so it wasn't as bad. Dex wasn't afraid to tell Max to shut the fuck up. Sighing, James rolled over onto his back,staring up at Dex's ceiling. The two idiots he was with were sitting in front of the bed arguing over which teacher was the hottest. Why did James agree to this?

"What do you think, Wilson? Which teacher is hottest?" Max asked.

James made a face and shrugged.

Dex chuckled, looking at Max. He adjusted his button up, the British boy always dressed nice. He had the money, so why not? He tapped his toe,

"If any teachers the hottest, it's gotta be Mrs. Parker. Fuck her any day, mate." He ran his fingers through his hair, looking at James.

"Wilson, c'mon. You came over so you got to participate." He shrugged his shoulders, not feeling sorry for him. If he didn't want to converse with his friends then he shouldn't have agreed to come over.

James sat up, sliding off of the bed and slipping between the two, settling between them and sitting. Fine, he would play along.

"You're fuckin' disgusting. Mrs. Parker probably has every STD known to man kind." James retorted, scrunching up his nose before shrugging. James shrugged a lot.

"I think Mrs. Eagle's pretty hot." He finally said after a moment. She might flirt with that Greek guy a lot, but she was still a babe.

"Pleaaaseee. You're the gross one. Mrs. Eagle looks like, 50 years old, plus she's pregnant. Who would fuck a pregnant chick? She's got gross feet too." Dex looked towards the wall, shaking his head. He looked up when Max spoke,

"Okay, what chick would you bang, Freshmen to Senior, and if you were gay, what dude would you fuck, same age group?" Max arched his eyebrows, looking at his friends.

Damn. That was a hard one. James leaned back a little, rubbing his hands together, eyebrows furrowed as if he were in deep thought, before suddenly leaning forward and grinning. When they played these sort of games, everyone got two passes.

"Okay, Freshmen would be Makynzee Harris and Hayden Miller. They're cousins, you know? Sophomore would be..Lynz and..ugh, those guys are so gross. Pass. Junior would be..uh, Alicia, maybe, and.." He got quiet, glancing down, totally not trying to cough and cover up "And Aleks." when he said it. Before they could react, he moved on to the Seniors.

"Myself and another pass." He smirked.

Dex grumbled, snickering at some of his responses.

"Alight, alright. Freshmen would be Samantha Robinson and Moriesse Higgins. Sophomores would be Sydney Mckeen and Peyton. Juniors would be Lynz and Erik. Seniors would be Tammy Bowdrie and...Max." He shrugged, not knowing what else to say. Whatever.

Max's eyes got a little big, turning to stare at Dex with an almost confused expression before looking back at James, then huffing. Fucking gays everywhere.

"Freshman is Tom Petty and Sarah. Sophomores would be..Jasmine Jones and Bodi Stinson. Juniors would be that preppy Dan Howell kid and Cadence Sears. Seniors are..Nev, obviously, and Dex." He grumbled the last part, but he was fucking smiling a little and it was weird.

"We can be gay together like James and Aleks." Dex furrowed his eyebrows at Max, chuckling a bit.

"Just...a little less girly and more rough. If you know what I mean." He leaned back in his chair, a slight smile on his face as he looked at the other two boys.

Max licked his lips and tilted his head a bit, nodding. "Sounds like a plan." He smirked.

James groaned, covering his face with his hands and making gag sounds. "Seriously guys, is everyone fuckin' gay? And I'm not gay with Aleks. He's a friend." He muttered.

Dex and Max chuckled, this kid wasn't fooling anyone. Dex shook his head, looking him up and down.

"Pretty sure thats not what we saw on Halloween. I think he has a dress fetish, Wilson does. Turns him on. Do you jack off to dudes in dresses? Or just Aleks?" Dex stuck out his tongue, clasping his hands together.

James' cheeks bloomed with color, dropping his hands from his face and glaring at them, crossing his arms over his chest and muttering something about 'stupid fucking British dudes'. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered with these two.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you? I bet you jack off to the thought of Max." He snickered.

"Hell yeah, mate. I get hard, think of him in girly ass dresses." Dex made a jacking off hand gesture, speaking with a playful tone.

"I wonder, Aleks wouldn't be that bad to fuck. Strap him down and cover his face up, voice is girly enough. Do you know, Wilson? Is he warm? Cozy?" Dex and Max looked James up and down, Dex holding a firm smirk.

James went silent, a slightly disgusted look crossing his face. It wasn't the idea of Aleks that disgusted him, but what what Dex said. Strap him down and cover his face up. James felt sick. He slowly stood up, quietly going to get his sweatshirt and slipping it on. He had nothing to say to that. He looked back at the two, a disappointed look on his face. He knew Dex was a dick sometimes, but that was a little too far, even for him.

"Maybe you should look into the mirror sometime, Dex. Do a good self evaluation. You're disgusting." He spat, opening up his bedroom door and walking down the hall. Dex's mom gave him an odd look, because he was supposed to be staying the night, but he couldn't be bothered to come up with an excuse. He left, just like that.

James Wilson was officially done with Dex.

*

Aleksandr fiddled his thumbs, stepping up onto the concrete sidewalk. He took a breath in before slowly heading towards James Wilsons' house. He could hear loud mumbling, which he guessed was yelling, and already wanted to turn back around and head home. He got to the door, trying to wait for the awfully loud 'talking' to stop, but it got louder and louder, and he thought he heard a slapping sound. Aleks jerked back, quickly raising his hand and knocking on the door.

He felt bad for intruding, but he hadn't seen James in a couple days, and he said himself he could stop by whenever he felt like it. He was bored, so why not go visit? Now Aleks was starting to regret it, standing there in the falling snow staring at his feet. He took a big gulp, hearing someone come towards the door.

*

James snapped.

His mom wouldn't stop telling him that he didn't do enough around the house. Kept saying his grades needed to be higher. Wouldn't stop nagging for one minute so he could collect his thoughts. The past few days had been stressful enough, he didn't need her constantly in his ear badgering him and pestering him, asking why he never wanted to leave the house anymore.

And finally, James snapped.

It was a mistake, yeah, but it felt good. It felt good to actually let himself say something back to her.

That turned into a screaming match, the two yelling and hurling hateful comments at each end. It was immature, for both of them. James lit a cigarette right in front of her, smirking as he pulled in a drag. All he ever did was smoke it seemed. He was up to half a pack a day.

His mom slapped him.

It took a minute for him to recover, but once he did, he heard a knocking at the door. Giving his mom a dirty look, he placed the cancer stick back between his lips and went off to answer the door, swinging it open, surprised to see Aleks. They hadn't talked in a few days.

Aleks looked up, seeing James with a red mark on his face and a cigarette in his mouth. He quickly put the pieces together, turning red and actually really upset. He took a moment of gaping before actually speaking, looking up at James. James' cigarette stunk.

"He- Hello, James Wilson...I just wanted to...are you okay?" He blinked, widening his eyes. He couldn't just stand there and act like he heard nothing and act like James didn't look completely red or not ask why he hasn't seen him at school or anywhere else. He wanted to know; he needed to know.

James reached up, taking the cigarette from his lips and slowly blowing out a cloud of smoke, coughing loudly before he sighed. He knew this was bound to happen eventually. He dropped his cigarette and crushed it with the heel of his shoe.

"I'm fine, Aleks." He said, leaning against the door frame. This was his first time ever just calling him Aleks. It felt weird coming out of his mouth. He didn't like it.

Aleks covered his nose, not wanting to smell the smoke. He blinked, looking up at James with those eyes, the red mark on the taller boys face slowly turning back to his skin color. Aleks could tell he'd been smoking more that usual. He'd never really coughed, and his cough sounded really gross.

"Are you...sure, James?" He felt weird and cut off without saying his last name, but whatever. He crossed his arms, sighing. He really didn't feel like playing the guessing game with James in the cold.

James narrowed his eyes, staring at Aleks oddly. He didn't like the way his name sounded coming from Aleks. James. Just James. He hated that. He was James Wilson when it came to Aleks, wasn't he? Then again, Aleks was Aleksandr with a k, and he had messed that up, too. Way to go, James. Idiot.

"I'm-" James started, before coughing rather harshly, covering his mouth and shutting his eyes, waiting for it to pass. He was having random cough attacks more and more often. Once he calmed it down, he wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and continued. "Did you wanna come in or something?"

Way to change the subject, Wilson.

Aleks raised his eyebrows, James wasn't well and he knew it. He had this deep pit of worry in his stomach, making him shiver. He silently nodded, walking in and closing the door behind him. He looked up at James, talking in a hushed , yet serious, tone.

"What happened? Are you okay? I heard yelling, and then a slap, and im nervous. You don't look or sound well either. James I haven't even been talking to you for five minutes and I'm already worried and I don't know why." He took a deep breath, crossing his arms again.

James didn't like it when people worried about him, because it made him feel bad. It made him feel like he was just causing other people problems and it bothered him. A lot.

"Aleksandr.." He whispered, letting out a slow breath. "Me and my mom just got into a fight, is all..don't be worried, alright? Let's go up to my room. We can talk up there, Aleksandr with a k." He said, nodding his head towards the stairs.

Aleks nodded, following James closely up the stairs. He went slower than James, he hated his lungs. When they got to his room, Aleks shut the door behind them and sighed, rubbing his temples. He didn't like seeing James upset. It made him feel nervous but he couldn't do anything about it because he had no idea what to say.

"I'm sorry James, I feel bad. I...I really want to hug you but I feel like you don't want to be hugged. What happened?" He stepped closer up to James, adjusting his light pink dress. He wore it just for James, remembering how he said he would look nice in pink.

James threw his pack of cigarettes onto his dresser, popping a mint into his mouth to get rid of the foul taste. He still hated the taste that smoking left in his mouth. He kept a bag of mints in his room and carried some around with him whenever he left the house. He didn't know how he was feeling these days.

"Dex said horrible things and my mom hates me." He laughed, shrugging like he always did, before biting his lip when he saw Aleks' dress. That color looked good on Aleks, looked good against the paleness of his skin. He looked..hot. In a weird way.

"I do want a hug."

Aleks felt distraught. He wrapped his arms around James, holding him close. He kissed his cheek, pulling away from the hug but still standing pretty close.

"I'm sorry James Wilson. I'm sure your mom doesn't hate you. Maybe she's just mad, don't feel like that. What did Dex say?" Aleks spoke softly, holding his hands on James' much bigger arms.

James suddenly felt angry at Aleks. He didn't get it. He had a loving mom at home. James had never seen them fight, had never even felt any negative energy pass between them. James and his mom were always fighting, and about the stupidest things. James was unhappy at home and he felt like that was something Aleks wouldn't get no matter how hard he tried. Aleks probably felt loved. James didn't.

"Aleks. Your mom brings you pink fucking lemonade when you get home from school for Christs sake. You don't know how I feel." He snapped, before running a hand over his face and shaking his head. "Dex..he said some really nasty shit, okay?" He muttered. He didn't want to go down that road.

Aleks stepped back and removed his hands from James' arms. This is why he hated getting close to people. He held his hands together, looking up at James.

"James, I spent the first 8 years of my life in an orphanage, for reasons I don't know. I didn't know how to speak English, I knew no one there. I got pushed around a lot and people never really...understood me. Literally," He put on a small fake smile, looking at the floor. This was the first time he ever told someone these things.

"I would ask people to pass me the salt, or ask if I could eat breakfast, but they just stared at me. I sometimes couldn't eat for days. I was adopted, finally, and learned how to speak English. It was hard. I would sit there, on my dirty and broken bed in the room with smiling and laughing boys and girls and just think. I'd think about why I was there.

"I hated it, James. I was made fun of. I'm always made fun of, people find new things. And just because one time my adoptive mother decides to bring me lemonade because she knows what goes on and how many death threats I get everyday and how the school principle likes to call all the time concerned for me. My so called dad is always off drinking and smoking those nasty things, my mother yells at me and she's hit me and everything else too. My dad hates me James. He told me he hates me. Every single time he comes home for a few minutes. So you have no right." Aleks took a deep breath, his face was red and he backed away. He never told anyone about these things before, and it felt weird to tell James Wilson.

"I'm..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." Aleks stared down at his toes again, blinking. That's all he really did, blink and stare at his toes.

James was quiet. He didn't know exactly what to say to any of that. James was not someone you came to for comfort, simply because he just wasn't good at it. He wasn't good at helping people out and he hated that. Slowly, James turned, back facing Aleks. He didn't want Aleks to see him cry. God, why was he even crying? It wasn't like he was the one who went through all of that. Only, it was even worse that he wasn't the one who had, because it was his Aleksandr with a k who had to go through all that. Aleks didn't deserve any of that.

"When I was younger, when my dad was still around.." James started, shifting on his feet and sitting on hs bed, running his fingers through his short hair. He really needed a hair cut. "He would come home from work, and scream. All he would do was scream and call me stupid. I'm stupid, I know. He was right. All I've ever really been terrified of is him being right, and he was. I'm sorry I'm stupid and I'm sorry for what I said. You do understand." James said quietly, slumping his shoulders.

Aleks blinked, seeing James cry made him feel even worse. He took a moment, listening before shaking his head and sitting next to James on his bed. He reached up, wiping some of James' tears, holding his hands on his cheeks.

"James Wilson, you are not stupid. You are not stupid at all. I believe you're very intelligent, and that your dad is very wrong." Aleks wasn't good with comforting people, he wasn't good with words, but he tried. He really hated seeing James like this. It broke his heart, and he really just wanted to hold him.

James turned a little, facing Aleks. He was confused and he didn't know why Aleks would think that he's smart, but he wasn't thinking about that now. Now, he was thinking about kissing Aleks.

He tried kissing him.

It was awkward and he had to scoot over some, but it still counted as a kiss, right?

Aleks was taken a bit off by the sudden movement. It took him a moment to register what James was doing, but he let it happen. He pulled himself closer to James, following his lead like always. Yeah, it was a bit awkward and felt weird, but that's okay. Anything was okay as long as it was James. After a few seconds he pulled away and looked down, trying not to turn red like he always did.

James closed his eyes when Aleks pulled away, flopping down on his back and smiling to himself. He had kissed back. That meant he still liked James, right? He sighed, happy with this, reaching to his bedside table to grab a mint and pop it into his mouth before looking back at the other boy on his bed.

"Thank you." He breathed.

Aleks slightly smiled, turning around and laying on his stomach next to James. He rested his head on his arms, looking at the older boy.

"You don't have to thank me, James Wilson," He smiled.

"You can kiss me whenever you want, and I'll kiss back." James' breath smelt like a mix of mints and a bit of cigarette, but he ignored it. It's something he'd have to get used to, and that would be okay.

James raised an eyebrow at that but nodded. That didn't sound too bad. There were plenty of times he wanted to kiss Aleks but refrained because he didn't know how he would react. This was good information to have.

"Have Dex and Max been bothering you at school? I know I missed a few days." James asked.

Aleks sighed, making a weird motion with his shoulders.

"Not too much. Max just says the regular things, nothing too new. Dex is being kind of nice I guess. Nothing to worry about. Do you still hang out with them?" He flipped over onto his back, becoming a bit uncomfortable on his stomach.

James shook his head, sitting up some and leaning back against his headboard and coughing again. He hadn't talked to either of them since what happened, and he was ignoring Seamus too. He didn't feel up to talking to anybody lately.

"Uh, not since last Friday. I don't think we're friends anymore." He sighed. But that was okay.

Aleks tapped his fingers on his stomach, listening to James talk. His cough really sounded hideous.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was it because of what Dex said..?" He stared up at the ceiling, sighing. He brushed some hair out of his face, listening to the quiet background.

"He..he said some bad things, Aleks." "I know. What did he..say?" "He thought it would be funny to..to say that you would be nice to..to fuck, and that he would strap you up and cover your face, and he's so disgusting, Aleks, I-" James had to stop. He was near tears again.

Aleks closed his eyes, feeling sick to his stomach. That made him feel uncomfortable and he wasn't even listening to the person who actually said it. He stopped tapping his fingers and sat up, looking down.

"I'm..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. That's really...descriptive."

James covered his face with his hands. He hated thinking about it. What Dex said just..made him feel sick. Even if James did ever do something..sexual with Aleks, he'd be gentle with him. Dex was an idiot.

"Are you...sick?" Aleks turned, looking at James and crossing his legs. He raised his eyebrows, wanting to change the subject.

James dropped his hands. Was he? He wasn't too sure.

"I think I'll be just fine, Aleksandr with a k."

*

Aleks held his arms to his chest, standing next to James who smelled like smoke. He grumbled, he did not want to be clothes shopping, especially for pants and t-shirts. He felt lost and out of place in the mens section, and he was pretty much just following James around. He hadn't even touched an article of clothing since they got here. The principle had called his mom saying if he didn't wear boys clothes from now on, then he would be expelled.

"It's all ugly." he said, looking at the pants and shirts around him witch consisted of mostly skinny jeans and stereotypical white boy shirts.

James pulled a black t-shirt off of a rack, spinning it around and holding it up to Aleks, furrowing his eyebrows. "Hm, I think lighter colors will look better on you. What about red?" He asked, more to himself than Aleks. He put the black shirt away before shifting through the shirts, pulling out a red one with some sort of red design on it.

Holding it up to Aleks' chest, as if that would give him an idea of how it would look on him, he nodded and added it to the clothes in the stupid tiny cart that clothes stores give you. There were a few pairs of jeans and shirts, and James had even thrown in a hoodie in the weak hope that Aleks would stop stealing his. But he secretly thought it was cute.

"I don't want to be here, mom." He groaned at James, looking at the pants he had placed in the cart. They looked awfully tight. He grabbed a random pair of black skinny's with holes in the knees and just tossed them in the cart, glancing around at the other people in the section. They were either dudes his age with colorful hair or really long hair and covered in tattoos. Only a select few weren't and it made him groan even more. Aleks looked around, reaching out for a shirt. It was galaxy pattern with short sleeves. It was decent, at least.

"What about this one?" He didn't even smile, just held up the shirt with less enthusiasm than a sloth.

James rolled hs eyes. "I'm not the one who decided you had to start dressing like a dude. Blame our obtuse principle." He offered, nodding approvingly at the clothes Aleks had picked out before motioning for Aleks to follow him. "C'mon, you should go..try this stuff on, so you know you like it before you get it. Your mom said we needed to be quick." James said, sort of cringing at the word mom. The fights with his own were getting progressively worse. 

Aleks slugged along, following James. When they finally got the dressing room unlocked by one of the workers, he looked up at James, then back at the dressing room. It was pale and small, with a long mirror on the side and a seat like thing on the right side. 

"You're coming with me, but face the corner." He grabbed James' wrist, pulling him in with him and locking the door. He sighed, picking up the galaxy shirt and black ripped pants. He didn't realize they were ripped at first, but oh well. He waited for James to turn around before sliding off his collared dress. He fiddled with the pants before attempting to put them on, they were different than shorts and his feet kept getting stuck in the holes. Eventually he just groaned and plopped down on the seat like thing, the pants just above his knees.

James faced the corner, pulling his phone out of his pocket and looking down at his screen, scrolling through a few things on YouTube, reminding himself to watch Seamus' new video later. He heard Aleks make a frustrated groan and heard what sounded like him sitting, laughing to himself quietly and peeking behind his shoulder. Aleks looked..very upset.

"Need any help?" He asked, biting his lip and sliding his phone back into his back pocket.

Aleks slumped over, nodding slightly at James. It was embarassing, having to have help putting on pants. He felt like a little kid. He stood back up, not even attempting to pull them up any more. He hated them already.

"How do you wear these things every day?" He grumbled, falling forward and slumping into James' chest for a moment. He stood up straight, shrugging his shoulders.

James chuckled, reaching down to grab the belt loops on the jeans, hoisting them up and making sure his feet didn't get stuck in the rips at the knees. He got them up most the way before stepping back, making a little hand motion. "Get your feet through then button them up and stuff." He said, not really knowing what to do.

"And I don't know? I'm just not a dressy kind of dude. And besides, you look good in skinny jeans. They make your ass look good." He grinned.

Aleks groaned, ignoring his comment. He shoved his feet through and buttoned and zipped them. He scrunched up his face, standing with his legs apart. He looked in the mirror, no they weren't that bad looking on him, but they were so uncomfortable and weird feeling.

"They...they..." He moved his legs a little bit, whispering really quietly, "Make my parts feel weird."

James couldn't help it. He burst into a fit of laughter, leaning back against the wall and holding his stomach. That was priceless. "D-Dude, what?" He laughed, calming himself down, making it to where it was just little giggles. Aleks looked sort of offended, but James only shrugged.

"You'll get used to it, man." He told him.

Aleks shrugged back, pointing to the corner before tuging the pants down. He pulled them off and threw them at James, reaching for another pair. He picked up the grey jeans, but he dropped them. He bent over with a groan, beginning to unbutton them and put them on.

Today would be a long day.

*

Hospitals sucked. They sucked a lot. The walls were too bright and the beds were too small. They smelled like disinfectant and they were just so uncomfortable. The beds were stiff and the sheets scratchy. The doctors were annoying and James was about ready to punch someone in the face.

At least they let him wear his own clothes instead of a stupid hospital gown.

James did not enjoy being stuck in this hospital in this all too small room with nothing to do and no cigarettes. Well, they were the reason he was here in the first place, but still. Sighing, he shifted and reached for a mint that was on the little table besides his bed. At least he still got his mints.

Last night, James had started coughing, to the point where he couldn't breath. The stupid doctors said that his lungs could have very possibly shut down on him and he would have suffocated. When his mother asked why, the doctor said he guessed it was all the smoking. James was smoking around six a day now, and for the better part of his childhood he had been surrounded by smoke. He lungs just weren't strong enough to hold up under all of that.

This was stupid. He didn't want to be here. He was fine. He could just..stop..smoking.. Well. Not really. But still. 

Aleks had to beg his mother to drive him to the hospital. Then he had to beg the lady at the front desk to give him ability to go see James. His mom didn't want him to go, but eventually got annoyed and dropped him off. He had been worried ever since he found out. What if he was dead? What happened? Is he okay? Once getting directions, he decided to pick up some drinks at the soda machine and put them in his black backpack. He decided to bring materials he thought James might like or little cheesey games to play. 

He arrived in the hospital room at around 8 PM on the second day James was there, breathing heavily from all the running and scurrying he was doing. He came in, a worried smile on his face as he spoke and shut the door back. 

"James Wilson, it's okay that I came, right? How are you feeling?" He slid his bag off and sat in a chair over by the window. He didn't want to scoot over and invade James' space. 

James was expecting Aleks to come around at one point or another, but he hadn't thought it would be so soon. James didn't think his mom would want to bring him around. He tugged at his sweatshirt sleeves when Aleks sat, eyeing him for a minute before shrugging, then nodding.

"I'm fine, Aleksandr with a k. Just..stuff with my lungs. You know? I'll be fine. My mom says I can go home tomorrow, so it's cool." He said, sitting up some and popping yet another mint into his mouth and pulling his headphone from his ear, turning off the music and setting his Ipod on the little table, beside his mints. He didn't mind if Aleks was here, but he was kind of tired. Max had decided to stop by earlier and they had talked about some things. LIke the fact Max and Dex wanted James to stop ignoring them. It was weird. Like they actually missed James.

Aleks unzipped his bag, pulling out the two drinks. One was a coke and the other was a water. He stood up and walked over to James, smiling.

"Would you like something to drink? And that's good, I guess. I got really worried, and I swear, if I ever see you with a cigarette in your mouth, I'm going to shake you. I brought some stuff, if you're bored? You might not like it, but...I dunno." He held out the drinks, glancing back at the bag. He saw James' leather jacket over on the chair across the room. He wondered what it felt like. He glanced back at James, raising his eyebrows.

"Can I try that on?" Aleks nodded towards it, blinking.

James grabbed one of the drinks, a water bottle, twisting the cap open and taking a drink. He noticed Aleks wasn't wearing a dress, and it surprised him. Maybe he was trying to get used to the feeling of jeans and shirts. He pushed the thought away, deciding it was no big deal, and looking through a few of the things Aleks had brought before looking up when he spoke.

"What? My leather jacket? Dude, no." He rolled his eyes, Aleks had asked before, he knew James would say no. "And my mom said she's gonna make sure I don't smoke, otherwise she's gonna disown me." He laughed a little.

Aleks sighed, his pants weren't even pulled up all the way. They were kind of just hanging below his hips. He sat down on the edge of the bed, setting his coke on the table. You could see his underwear, but he honestly could care less.

"At least me and your mom can agree on one thing. And why nooot? Please?" He dragged out his o's, bending over James a little bit.

James huffed, crossing his arms and looking up at Aleks for a minute, before his hands darted out, grabbing a hold of the waist of Aleks' jeans, pulling them up some. "You need a belt. Why aren't you in a dress?" He asked, trying to change the subject before Aleks pulled those puppy dog eyes he liked to use whenever James told him no to something.

Aleks jumped up when he tugged on his pants, swatting his hands away. He tugged them back down, still not used to the way they felt around his areas. He had a wedgie, now, too. Aleksandr still refused to wear boxers.

"Because my mom said I had to wear pants. Don't pull them up, they still...you know..." He scratched the back of his head, looking away.

"Why aren't you in a hospital gown? That would be a lovely sight to see." He mocked James' tone a bit. "You gave me a wedgie, too. You truly care."

James frowned and sighed, slumping back and landing with a thud when he fell onto his back. "Whatever." He snapped, staring at the ceiling. He was grumpy and his head hurt so bad. He needed a fucking cigarette, but he had a feeling it would be a while before he could get his hands on one. It felt like his skin was crawling. He needed one to make this head ach go away for fucks sake.

"You need one of those cancer sticks, don't you? Well, want." Aleks sighed, he felt bad for James. He looked around the room, pulling a gum pack out of his pocket. He handed it to James, it was mint.

"Doesn't gum help or something?"

James reached for the gum after staring at it for a moment, pulling out a stick and unwrapping it. He shoved it into his mouth, chewing. The pounding in his head seemed to due down just a bit, but it still ached. He rubbed his temple, sighing.

"Thanks." He said.

Aleks shrugged,standing up and trying to fix his pants. He headed over to the chair and sat down, pulling a book out from his bag. He figured he should probably leave James alone. He grabbed his glasses from the pouch inside the bag and placed them over his eyes, opening up the book and just started reading.

After around 5 minutes, he noticed James had fallen asleep. He shoved his stuff back into his bag, getting up and heading over to the couch in which James' leather jacket was laying. He picked it up, sliding it on his arms and adjusting it so it was straight. No wonder James didn't want him to touch it. It was soft, heavy, and warm. It was real leather, and the only problem Aleks really had was it being too big. He shoved his hands in its pockets, finding James' phone.

It took a few minutes for him to figure out his password. He tried everything he knew about James', from his first dogs name to even his favorite food. He actually felt pretty nice inside once he realized James' unlock password was Aleksandr. He noticed James' stirring, so he opened up the front facing camera. He held it up so it showed most of the leather jacket, and he made a duck face and a peace sign. He took the picture and set it as James' wallpapers and shoved everything back into place. He then headed back to the larger couch, laying on his side in the quiet before he fell asleep.

*

James did not remember ever giving Aleksandr permission to make that photo his background.

Or permission to wear his leather jacket.

He looked down at his phone screen in horror, before re locking it and shaking his head. James hadn't even been home for an hour, and when he'd pulled his phone off the charger he was welcomed with that..interesting picture.

He really hoped Aleks didn't think that this is what attractive people looked like. He shook his head, setting his bag down on his desk and going back downstairs, wondering if Aleks was free today. Then he sighed- James would have to start going back to school on Monday.

*

Aleksandr smiled into the camera, he was talking to Frank. They had been planning a get together on Christmas, and he honestly couldn't wait.

"So, you're still coming, right? What do you plan on getting Gerard?" he asked, placing his hands on his thighs. He had told Frank he wasn't using his advice anymore, but he didn't tell him about anything else that was happening. He had a plan for Christmas already, and he was getting excited already.

Frank was laying on his stomach, staring up at the camera and sighing. He didn't really want to tell Aleks that he wasn't coming, because he looked so happy. But he couldn't keep letting him think he was coming, so he sighed and scratched the side of his head, where his feshly red dyed hair was.

"I can't come next week for Christmas." He cut Aleks off with that, sitting up and placing his laptop in his lap.

Aleks frowned, looking at Frank. He thought about it for a moment, his smile quickly returning.

"Why? We can hook Skype up to the smart TV if you want, you could still kinda be there." He adjusted his flower crown, he hadn't been wearing them lately.

Frank nodded, looking pretty bummed out as he bit at his lip piercing. He had been pretty excited to go back, and he wanted to see Gerard and Aleks..but he was too sick. The doctors said he wasn't allowed to go anywhere until they figured out why he was having so many asthma attacks.

"Because my asthma is sort of out of control. And yeah, totally. Sounds cool." Frank smiled a little, chewing on his lip. "Is..is Gee gonna be there?" He whispered.

Aleks nodded, yeah, he was bummed he wasn't going to be there in person. At least he was kind of going to be there, which made up for most of it.

"Yeah, he is. Sorry about your asthma, that really has to suck."

Frank looked sort of surprised. "Gerard is actually going? Huh." He shrugged. Gerard didn't exactly like Aleks much anymore..not since that stupid thing on Halloween. Gerard kept bringing it back up after that night and it was annoying.

"I told him you were going, and I dunno. I can tell he isn't a big fan of me, but oh well." Aleks shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know why Gerard didn't like him, maybe his breath stunk the day of the party when he opened the door.

Frank shifted again, clutching his small teddy.

"He'll be nice. It's Christmas time, flower boy. Get into the spirit."


	4. gvyvcyh cyhj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost sex and no more flower shops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> typos all over

Christmas rolled around quicker than he thought it would. His family (Well, more like just him and his mom.) did mostly everything they needed with all the aunts and uncles, grandpas and grandmas on Christmas Eve., so he was free to go to Aleks' after one. Only after one because his mom said Christmas was supposed to be family time, not friend time. James thought that was stupid, because Christmas time was for both friends and family. The day before with all his uncles and aunts, will all the people he saw maybe twice a year. he had decided that maybe they gave his mom a harder time than she gave him, so he promised himself to lighten up on her, and to try harder to quit smoking.

James had pretty much just gotten money as his presents, which he was grateful for, because now he could actually get Aleks the present he had wanted to get him. Back when he had went with him to go shopping for boy clothes, Aleks had seen a dark red dress that was knee length and sleevless, with a crew neck that zipped up the back. It looked like it was well fitted and Aleks had pretty much stared at it like it was the cure for cancer. And there wasn't really much James wanted, so he was going to get it for him.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll see you later." James said as he rushed down the stairs, leaning over the couch to kiss her cheek as she threw him the car keys. She smiled at him, before reaching out to grab his hoodie.

"Be careful, baby." She reminds, and he nods, offering another smile before he's out the door. He buys the dress. deciding to get a flower crown of deep red roses that he thought would go well with it. He's pretty stoked that the this is one of those fancy shops where they wrap your stuff for you around Christmas time. The lady handed him the box wrapped in little snowmen, looking sort of bummed out, as if she knew her boyfriend wasn't getting her something as nice.

James wished that he could do something for once. Man, Aleks was starting to really rub off on him.

*

Aleks stood infront of the mirror, holding a slight smile. He had convinced his mom to let him get a little 'christmas' dress, his idea taking a bit more preperation than he had expected. He finished adjusting his dress, placing his hat on. He was wearing a little red dress with fuzzy sleeves, a belt in the center, and a white collar with black little buttons going up it. He had tried this trick he had seen online on how to make his ears look pointed with tape, and it turned out pretty well.

He put on his hat. He was kinda bummed he couldn't find a nice elf dress, so this would have to work. He hurried down the stairs after putting on his white thigh highs, not even bothering to put on shoes. He had a small tag on the dress, reading, Property of James Wilson in swirly font. He decided to place himself in a box, the smallest he could find with being comfortable. It was already wrapped and tagged, and he had to have Gerard tape in down on the top once he squeezed in.

It wasn't comfortable, but it was the only thing he had. He liked surprising people. Now he just had to wait in a dark box until he showed up.

*

James turned the engine off, shoving his car keys into his hoodie pockets and getting out. He was a little early, and he hoped that was alright. Carrying the box with him, he reached up, knocking on the door and shifting on his feet as he waited. That dweeb from the Halloween party that was dating Frank answered and James sort of waved at him. He hadn't see him since, but Gerard pretty much looked the same..besides all the zombie atire. His hair still looked like it hadn't been washed in a week and he was still in an old shirt and jeans. Only now he had a santa hat on, and he shoved one for James to wear into his arms before motioning for him to come in.

James smiled, nudging the front door shut with his shoulder before following Gerard into the living room. It looked lovely, there were colorful lights, garlands strung around, and the tree looked nice. James had decorated it with Aleks a few weeks ago. He set the present near the tree, glancing around with furrowed eyebrows.

"Where's Aleks at?" He asked, looking at Gerard as he put his own Santa hat on.

Gerard barely even said hi to the dork in front of him. He gave him his hat and headed back in. No one was really coming. It was just them, and a TV with Gerards boyfriend on it. He sighed, hurrying over to the TV and fixing it up. He still had a couple of cords to sort out, Frank was already waiting.

"Dunno. Said he'd be late, I think he had to pick something up. He said to start on presents and stuff after Frank gets-" He was cut off by Franks loud voice, smiling. He stood up in front of the TV, Frank looking a bit stretched out than usual, but that was okay. Gerard and Aleks had mailed him presents to open with them so he wouldn't feel left out.

"Hey, Frankie! You look sexy as usual." He placed his hands on his hips with a smile, blowing a kiss at the screen.

Frank giggled, rolling over onto his tummy and batting his eyelashes. He was in his pajamas still, because he had felt too sick to actually get up and get dressed this morning. He was wearing comfy shorts and one of Gerard's old shirts that he had taken last time he had been in Jersey, hair all messy. He touched the red hair on the side of his head, biting his lip. Gerard hadn't seen his hair like this yet. He didn't seem to notice, though.

"Shut up. I'm sick and icky." He pouted, making his eyes look all big.

James felt a little awkward but stood behind Gerard and waved to Frank, smiling a little before looking around at the presents. There was a slightly big box wrapped in bright red paper with candy canes on it. He peered at the name written on it, seeing it was his.

"Okay, uh.." James trailed off.

Gerard shook his head, rolling his eyes at Frank. He sat down on the chair closest to the TV so he could still talk to Frank, already having his presents pulled over. He had two, like everyone else. He looked at Frank for a moment, realizing his hair.

"Nice hair, by the way. It suits you well. Nice shirt, too." He winked at him, picking up one of the boxes from the floor with his name on it. He figured James should probably go first, since there was a living person in there.

"James can go first since he doesn't have an illegal relationship." He joked, monotone. It didn't bother him, besides it wasn't like Frank and Gerard were messing around...Too much.

Frank smirked as he glanced down at his shirt, shrugging. He knew he looked good in it. He always looked good in Gerard's clothes. He then touched his hair again, smiling to himself. It always took Gerard a minute to notice things.

"Shut up. Two more years and it won't be that illegal." Frank laughed, setting his presents in front of him. He had waited to open them with the guys. He had one from Aleks, and Gerard.

James nodded, plopping down on the floor in front of the bigger box, on his knees. He ripped off the wrapping paper, humming under his breath. He pulled the flaps on the box back, peering inside of it.

Gerard stuck his tongue out at Frank, shrugging his shoulders.

"We deserve to be arrested," He added, jokingly and quietly.

Aleks had a bigger item in their with him, so it was pretty uncomfortable. When he saw the first dab of light, he jumped up, arms outstretched. He had huge smile on his face, tag in front of him on his collar bone and he chuckled,

"Surprise! Merry Christmas, James Wilson!" He placed his arms behind his back, smiling sweetly at him. He bent over, grabbing James' second present. It wasn't wrapped, but it had a red and green bows on the top. He lifted it up, holding it in front of James. It was a new, shiny motorcycle helmet polished a violet color. It took Aleks a while to find out what the older boys' favorite color was.

Frank rolled his eyes again, picking up Gerard's present and putting it in his lap. "You deserve to come to Cali and kiss me." He muttered.

James squeaked when Aleks jumped out, falling back a little bit and landing on his bum. He blushed darkly, looking up at Aleks in surprise and looking over his outfit, licking his lips a little. He looked hot. It wasn't even weird to think of Aleks as hot anymore, he was use to himself thinking it. He smiled when he saw the name tag, sitting up some and staring at it.

"If you're my property, then can I keep you and take you home?" He asked, reaching for the helement and kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Aleksandr with a k." He whispered in his ear.

Gerard bit his lip, looking back at Frank. He shrugged, sighing.

"I wish, babe." He made a frown-like face.

Aleks chuckled when James fell down, blushing when he kissed his cheek. His ears turned red when he asked the question, nodding. He grabbed James' shoulders, holding onto him to step out of the box. He adjusted his collar and stretched.

"счастливого Рождества, James Wilson." He gave him a quick hug before sitting criss-cross next to where his presents were.

Frank looked down into his lap. It must have been nice, for James and Aleks. They could see and touch each other in person. He couldn't help but feel jealous.

James laughed a little, rubbing his neck before sitting besides Aleks. He watched as Frank opened the smallest package, furrowing his eyebrows. "Flower boy, you bought me flower crowns! Dude, these are awesome." He grinned. That, and Gerard liked Frank in flower crowns..

He opened his second one, the present from Gerard, and grinned wickedly. "Guitar strings and one of your hoodies. Fuck yeah." He giggled, immediately pulling the hoodie out and sniffing it. "Still smells like you."

Gerard smiled, becoming warm and happy inside. He loved seeing Frank happy. He reached down, grabbing his presents. One was from Frank and the other Aleks, which he thought to be kind of weird. He opened Franks first, revealing a giant chocolate bar and a stack of 6 polaroid pictures of the two together. He smiled, looking at Frank. Gerard loved polaroid pictures, and these ones were his favorites the two had taken together.

"Wow, thanks Frankie! I'm going to hang them on my wall, they're so pretty."  
Gerard then opened the small package from Aleks, pulling out a plane ticket to California. He gasped, looking at Frank on the TV,

"Looks like I get to come see you!"

Aleks started opening his presents not long after Gerard finished his, smiling. He opened Franks, pulling out a pair of spiked garters with the hook being a heart shape and new pair of thigh highs. He smiled, looking at Frank.

"Thanks! I love them! I would hug you, but.." he bit his lip, turning to James' present. He started unwrapping it, first pulling out a red rose flower crown. He smiled, immediantly placing it on his head over his santa hat before opening the rest. He pulled out the dress he fell in love with a while back at the store, gasping and covering his mouth. He knew the dress was really expensive and it made him feel special that James bought it for him. He crawled over to James and tackled him into the carpet, smiling.

"Thank you so much James Wilson!"

Frank was currently screaming into his pillow.  
Gerard. He'd get to see Gerard again. Fuck yeah.

James landed on his back, giggling a little and tugging Aleks down with him and looking up at him with adoring eyes. He could feel Aleks breath hitting his lips. "Merry Christmas, Aleksandr." He whispered, their lips brushing lightly. He moved one hand to rest on Aleks' hip, the other moving up to brush the hair out of his face.

"May I kiss you, Aleksandr with a k?"

Aleks smiled, nodding his head.

"I thought I told you before, you don't have to ask." He felt James hand move down, the pieces of hair that fell in his face being pushed away. Aleks' little pointy ears turned red, looking into James' deep chocolate eyes.

Gerard stood up, getting closer to the TV,

"My flights in two days! I can't wait to see you, Frankie!" He hopped around a little, folding the ticket carefully and placing it in his pocket.

James leaned up a tad more, kissing him softly at first, rubbing his hip. It was a lot like how their first kiss started out, and it made James feel tingly and warm inside. He kissed him a little firmer, eyes slipping shut. Aleks' had soft lips and he could totally just do this for the rest of his life and have no problem with it.

Frank was laughing and coughing at the same time, reaching for the water bottle on his bedside table and nodding, excited.

Aleks kissed James back, closing his eyes. James' lips were soft, his prickly beard always tickling his upper lip as he kissed him. Aleks placed his right hand on James' cheek, his other one gripping his shirt. Why does James insist on rubbing Aleks' hip? He pulled away from James' lips, kissing his forhead lightly.

He really loved Christmas.

*

Going back to school after long breaks always sucked. James was tired, (He should really stop staying up until three in the morning to talk to Aleks over the phone), and today was just dragging on. He had health class last period today, and Aleks' mom had called the school over Christmas break to transfer him into the health class. Apparently she had decided that she all of the sudden wanted him to know how the human body and sex worked. James thought it was stupid.

He slid into a seat near the back besides Aleks, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes. Math class had totally sucked today, "Hey, dude."

Aleks was exhausted. He couldn't get any sleep last night, and he had huge black bags under his eyes and he had been droopy all day. His pants felt weird and he was pretty much stole James' jacket again. He was resting his head in his hands when he heard James. He was actually kinda nervous about the class, but he would have to deal with it. Apparently he needed to learn about how to do-the-do with a woman, even though he didn't plan on it.

"Hey, James Wilson. How are you?" he yawned, smiling drowsily at him.

James rubbed his neck and shrugged. All James ever did was shrug, god damn. He noticed Aleks was wearing his jacket and wondered how he'd got it out of his locker, before remembering Aleks had seen his combination multiple times, so it probably wasn't that hard. He looked up as Mr. Stump began talking, snickering. He must have forgotten to wear his fedora.

"I'm alright. Tired, though."

Aleks looked up at the teacher, furrowing his eyebrows. He looked young, but...bald? Aleks blinked, shaking it off. It looked weird, and it gave the teacher this creepy-looking vibe. He turned back to James, the bell ringing after he finished speaking.

"Me too, I couldn't get any sleep last night. But whats up with this dudes...hair? Where'd his hair go? It's all full and there but it kinda just disappears?" He blinked, sitting up straight in his chair. He tugged at his grey pants, trying to unbunch them as usual.

James snickered, his nose scrunching up as he rolled his eyes. "Mr. Stump usually has this fedora on, but I guess he forgot it today." He laughed, ignoring the glares the teacher was sending him.

Aleks smiled, shrugging. He eventually stopped tugging on his pants, laying his head down and staring up at the board. Every few seconds, he would turn to stare at James, then the board, then back at James. He wanted to talk, but he didn't want to get in trouble.

James kept turning to look at Aleks whenever he felt him staring at him, finally pulling a piece of paper out of his binder and scribbling down a note. He wanted to talk too, but Mr. Stump was always watching James to make sure he wasn't talking. He had a tendency to talk a lot.

You okay?

Im fine. Just tired, kinda wanna talk. This video is weird. What unit is this?

Uh..this is the sex and masturbation unit. It really is weird.

Oh...this...what would you like to talk about?

You looked nice in the dress I got you.

I'm glad you got it, thank you. Does the helmet fit?

Yeah. I have a question.

What is it?

You know prom? It's in a few months. You wanna go with me?

Wait are you serious? You want to go to prom with me? Yeah, I do, I want to go to prom with you.

Mr. Stump marched to the back of the class room, eyebrows raised. "Boys, would you like to share with us what you're talking about?" He asked, snatching the note out of Aleks' hand before he could hand it back over to James.

James rolled his eyes and looked up at the teacher, offering a sarcastic smile. "Nope." He said, popping the p. Mr. Stump narrowed his eyes, motioning towards the board. James hadn't even noticed that the video had ended.

"Maybe you would like to draw the food pyramid for us, Wilson?" He asked, smiling right back.

James stood, walking right up to the board and grabbing a dry erase marker. "Class, this is the food pyramid. It's like, super important or something." He laughed, drawing a nice pyramid before writing in big, sloppy letters 'Ass' inside of it.

"Mr. Stump knows it's important, because he uses it to plan his meals everyday!"

Aleks turned red when the note was snatched from him, biting his lip. He watched as James spoke, then going up to the board. He watched as he sloppily added the A word in the center, snickering. He held his hands over his mouth, the rest of the class letting out giggles and laughs as well.

Mr.Stump held a smile on his face, watching the teenager.

"Well, Mr.Wilson, if that's how you feel, then how about reading your notes in front of the class? If not, i'm going to have to give you a detention and call your mother, as well as probaby take away your prom privileges for threatening a teacher." His voice was stern as he held out his arms, looking at James. All the teachers decided to be a little more strict since prom isn't far off.

All James saw this as was a challenge. He took the note from Mr. Stump, leaning back against the board and looking out over the class with a bored look.

"I was asking him out to prom. Whatever." He shrugged. James didn't really even care about prom, but he wanted to take Aleks. And besides, everyone pretty much knew he had a thing going on with the younger kid, so..whatever, right? Might as well be honest.

"And he was about to answer me before you so rudely took the note. Looks like he said yes." James smiled.

"Hmm, is that so?" Mr.Stump leaned over James' shoulder, reading the note.

"Looks like...you also bought a dress for him? That's what it says. Well, Mr.Wilson, how's the helmet?" Mr.Stump gave him a fake smile, pointing towards a seat on the other side of the room.

"Don't interrupt my class again, or else." He erased the board, scratching at his bald spot.

"How's your fedora? Wait, can I sign your bald spot, Mr. Stump?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. This teacher was basically his arch enemy.

Mr. Stump turned around, reaching over and picking a red piece of paper from his desk. He pulled out his pen from his pocket, looking at James.

"Sadly, no, but I'll tell you what I can do. I can sign this red piece of paper saying you have a detention with me, 3 hours in the Math room this evening. How does that sound?" He gave James a smile, scrambling down on the slip and signing it. He handed it to James, putting the pen back in his pocket.

James huffed, making an almost disgusted face as he took the slip of paper from the teacher and went back to his desk, shoving the paper into his binder and leaning back into chair and looking up at the board. He hated Mr. Stump.

*

Aleks stood in front of his mirror, groaning. His mom had made him buy boxers, and he hated them just as much as the pants. He looked back at James, moving over to the bed and sitting next to him. He had convinced his mom to let him get a pair of transformers ones, but otherwise they were grey and some were tight. He prefered the tighter ones.

"James Wilson, these are uncomfortable." he tugged at them, like he did his pants. He was fighting off the urge to just rip them off and put on his normal womens underwear. He gave James a pouty face, finally just resting his hands next to him.

James glanced at him, setting his phone beside him and biting his lip. It wasn't like he had seen Aleks this exposed before, but it was still difficult to keep his hands to himself sometimes. He shrugged.

"Sorry, kid. Maybe you can just make her think you're wearing them?" He suggested, sitting up some more and reaching to push a loose strand of hair out of the boys face.

Aleks shrugged, looking down at them. He bit his lip and looked towards his dresser, James had a point. He could just tell his mom he was wearing them. He scratched his head, standing up and grabbing a pair of pink undies. He pointed at the wall,

"Don't look, okay?" He waited for James to turn around before he started changing, tossing the transformers ones in the corner. When he was done, he went back over and sat down next to James, sighing. He felt a lot more comfortable now.

James rolled his eyes, turning and grabbing his phone again, scrolling through a few things. He had gotten around to talking to Seamus a few days ago and apparently Seamus was going to crash their prom because when he was going to James' school, he'd gotten in trouble and couldn't go. James told him to go for it.

"You okay? You've been acting kinda weird today." James asked.

Aleks pulled his legs up on the bed, shrugging. He looked at James. Should he tell him? He looked back down, he felt weird and still slightly uncomfortable.

"I..I'm fine. I just feel weird, thats all." He only slightly lied, giving James a slight smile.

James stared at him for a minute before sitting up completely, shaking his head. It wasn't hard to tell when Aleks' was hiding something.

"What is it?"

"I did something weird and I don't like it.." He admitted, looking away. He was bad at lying, and he knew it.

James raised his eyebrows and shifted. "Well..what did you do?"

"I..I touched.." He whispered, "I touched my parts like Mr. Stump said we were supposed to do."

James almost choked on his own spit. Aleks what? "Aleks, he said that most people- he never said to do it- god, Aleksandr." He breathed, rubbing his neck. This was...unexpected.

Aleks pulled his legs up to his chest,hiding his face behind his knees as his entire body started to turn red. He didn't continue to do it, he just did what Mr. Stump said.

"I'm sorry. I was- I didn't like it..it felt weird and- I..I feel gross and- I'm sorry. I thought he meant we were- I just...I'm sorry James," He kept his face hidden, Mr. Stump did say most people, and Aleks figured why not? He wanted to be at least kind of normal, and the health teacher said it was normal.

James stared at Aleks for a moment, head tilted and eyebrows raised before a look of realization crossed over his face and a smile ghosted over his lips. Oh, of course. He leaned back a little and snickered to himself, amused.

"You beat it off?" James asked, voice a little surprised and maybe a tad sarcastic. He wasn't expecting that. "Don't feel gross, Aleksandr with a k. Why are you apologizing? I do it." He shrugged.

Aleks furrowed his eyebrows, biting his lip. He scooted closer to James, giving him a look.

"You do it? Gross, why?" He jumbled his words together, blinking. "Beat it off? Whats that supposed to mean?" He fiddled with the blankets, his face turning back to its pale color.

James almost frowned, sitting up completely and sighing a bit. "Beat it off. Jerking off. Masturbation. All the same thing, man." James waved his hands around a little bit and shrugged, like he was so accustomed to doing. Aleks was hard to explain things to, sometimes.

"And I do it because it's just something guys do. It feels..nice.." James blushed a little, cheeks getting red. He suddenly felt weird talking about this. "It's kinda weird the first few times, I guess. But just do it a few more times, and you'll like it, okay?" James told him, reaching over to pat Aleks' shoulder.

Aleks scrunched up his nose, shaking his head. He sighed, what a lovely conversation. He laid his head on James' shoulder, pulling himself closer to him.

"I don't think I will, but we should do something. I don't wanna sit around moping," He looked up at James, frowning.

James nodded a bit and shifted, leaning his head down to kiss Aleks' on the head before pulling away and slipping off of the bed, stretching out his arms and letting out a satisfied groan at the stretch.

"Wanna go to the Flower shop? My mom needs some new flowers for the kitchen table." James suggested, moving to get his shoes.

Aleks nodded, brushing his bangs out of his face. He grabbed his pants, pulling them on and then his shoes. He needed a haircut. He grabbed the small amount of money he had and James' purple hoodie, pulling it over his shoulders before hurrying down the stairs with the older boy. He didn't have any idea how to drive, so he was stuck on James' bike. Oh well, he did kind of like it. He hopped on, gripping onto James' waist as he backed out of the driveway.

Since the shop wasn't that far, it didn't take long to get there. He really wanted a new bathbomb, and since he was a regular at the place, he got a bunch of discounts. He walked close to James, grabbing his hand as he walked. Aleksandr looked at the shops sign, seeing a group of constuction workers or something detatching some of the letters, taking down the 'R' in 'Rose'.

"What're they doing?" He furrowed his eyebrows, actually getting kind of nervous.

James hesitated, watching them remove the next letter, wondering if they were just replacing the sign, or..taking the sign down for good. He glanced towards Aleks and frowned, lacing their fingers as he pulled him towards the entrance to the shop where an elderly woman was speaking to a construction worker, and tapping the womans shoulder lightly. She turned to look at him, startled, and smiled sadly when she saw Aleks.

Margery Steinfield was the owner of the flower shop and was selling it to a leasing company, and from there on out they would change it into a different little shop of their choosing. She was getting far too old to keep up with all the duties of the shop, though she knew how sad Aleks would be. She thought of him as her grandson, almost. She turned to the other man and told him she'd be with him in a moment, before turning back to the two boys and sighing.

"Aleks, I'm sorry." She said soflty.

Aleks squeezed James' hand, shaking his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, starting to shake.

"It's...okay, I guess..but...why?" He rubbed his eyes. He was heartbroken; he always hung out at the Flower Shop. He had his favorite memories there, and even if people thought it was stupid to cry over a place shutting down, he could feel his nose stuff up and tears fell out of his eyes. He cuddled into James, looking up at Margery.

"I'm..." He trailed off, he had met James here, met Frank here when they were kids, met Eddie there. He watched as the last letters began coming off, the place already looking abandoned and empty.

James frowned deeply, tugging Aleks a little closer and glancing around, before looking back down at Aleks when he heard him sniffle. He could feel his heart break a little when he saw the tears streaming down his red cheeks, and he resisted the urge to wipe them away. They were in public. That would be weird. Right? James didn't exactly know how important the shop was to Aleks, but he knew he was upset, so he was upset.

Margery sighed once more and reached over to pat the boys shoulder. "I'm afraid I just can't keep up anymore."

Aleks gave a weak smile, the woman was kind of like a grandmother. He whiped his eyes, taking a breath. He couldn't cry in public.

"I'm sorry, Miss Margery. Bet you're still turnin' heads though," Aleks snickered a bit. The two had a bit of inside joke from when he was younger, catching her talking about some bar where people 'danced'.

"Anything I-er, we can help you with? I'd hate too...y'know..." Aleks looked down, letting his hair fall in his face. The woman was pretty old.

Margery shook her head, smiling and laughing lightly. Aleks would always be one her of favorite people, he was such a sweet kid. Weird, but sweet.

"Ah, definately turnin' them heads." She chuckled, shaking her head. "And no, we're all good here. You can come in if you want, though? You can take anything you want for free, since you're my favorite customer." She offered.

James already liked this woman, even if she was ancient. She was kind and he wasn't surprised that Aleks liked her so much. She was just the sort of person he would like.

Aleks gave her a wide smile, nodding.

"Thanks so much. We'll go look, but," Aleks oulled out the cash he had in his pocket, handing it to the old woman.

"It's not much, but it should pay for some dances," He gave her a sly wink, tugging on James' hand and pulling him into the cluttered store. Racks were pulled out from their places, the fountain wasn't in place and wasn't leaking the usual colorful water. It looked completely different, making Aleks sigh and sniffle again. He squeezed James' hand, looking around.

"Well, what's your mom's favorite color?" He looked up at James' giving him a small smile. At least the inside didn't have any construction workers running around, but they were making a ton of racket outside. Most of the flowers were still in place and nice looking, and the fridge had spoiled cakes inside. Sweets were knocked off onto the floor, shelves emptied. It was kind of...depressing.

*

To make Aleks feel a little bit better, he had invited the boy over for dinner, in hopes that it would cheer him up. Which it did, but no, James' mom was fussing and moving about the house in a flurry of colors adjusting this and that, fixing what ever. It had been a while since they had had a guest over, and she wanted the house to look at least a little nice. James just thought she was over doing it, he knew Aleks wouldn't even look around much.

"Mom, seriously. We're fine. I set the table and everything-" He started, his mom quickly cutting him off.

"James! This is your boyfriend coming over. Don't you want to impress him?" She asked, hands on her hip, eyebrows raised. The teen blushed darkly, mouth open. What did she call Aleks? Did this mean his mom wouldn't care if he liked dick?

"B-Boyfriend?" He sputtered, about to disagree with her statement, but was cut off by a knock.

Aleks had to listen to his mom pester him over the dumbest of things. Telling him the same things over and over, telling him he shouldn't have worn this or that. He didn't have a car, so his mom had to drop him off. She refused to let him out of the car before fixing his hair about twelve times, adjusting his sweater, fixing his socks, about anything a mom could do.

"Mom, would you cut it out?" He tried swatting her hand away, hearing her sigh.

"Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant, it is important to look nice when you meet people's parents. Especially someone like James'." She glared at him through her sunglasses.

"I'll be fine," he slung his bag over his shoulder, groaning as his mom tried to fix his hair again.

"Remember the three C's," His mother grabbed his arm, making him groan even louder.

"Mom," He looked back at her, her dark eyebrows raising.

"Creative-"

"Mom!"

"Careful-"

"Mother, no one-"

"Content." She let him go with a smile, watching as he slammed the door. His mom thought he was going to have sex. Great. He had recieved the talk more than ten times this week, at least five just today. He hurried to the door, fixing his grey and black oversized sweater that was neatly tucked into his black skirt. He wore black vans and thigh highs with bows, he thought he looked pretty cute.

He took a breath before lightly knocking on the door, holding his hands together. What would James' mom say?

James threw his mom a sideways look, rolling his eyes and getting up to walk to the door, a nervous feeling bubbling up in his stomach. He knew his mom wouldn't say anything mean to Aleks...but his mom had a bad habit of talking bad about people behind their backs, noting everything she thought was wrong about them, or how they acted. She did it to everyone. Even people she liked.

Grabbing the door handle, he pulled the door open with a warm smile, his tight skinny jeans and old Star Wars shirt making him look awfully casually. He leaned forward and placed a soft, slightly wet kiss on Aleks' lips, humming.

"I missed you." He muttered.

"It's only been a few hours, James Wilson."

James rolled his eyes again, stepping back and pulling Aleks in. "You look good." He breathed, eyes roaming over the boys body, obviously checking him out.

Aleks rolled his eyes at James, setting his bag down. He looked James up and down, shrugging.

"Thanks, try not to drool so much in front of your mom." He nudged him, obviously just teasing. Aleks looked around the house, it had been cleaned up and everything seemed to be in the perfect place. He saw pictures on the walls of what looked like relatives. He furrowed his eyebrows at a odd looking picture, tugging James' shirt and giggling.

"Is...Is that you?" He pointed to picture of James, yet his hair was kind of long and he was sitting on the sidewalk. The wind had obviously blown his hair back. His face looked cute, as always, a big grin plastered on his cheeks showing his dimples. But his hair was absolutley horrible. It made him greatful he kept it cut.

"Just why?" He stepped closer, giggling. He looked so stupid in the picture.

James eyes went wide, stepping forward and actually yanking the frame off of the wall, tucking it under his arms as his cheeks blossomed with a gentle pink color. Jesus. Why did his mom have that picture up anyways? That picture was absolutely terrifying. He looked...weird. James was grateful he figured out that his hair was stupid.

"Shut up. I went through a bad phase." The older of the two mumbled, guiding Aleks towards the living room, tossing the frame onto the coffee table so the picture was face down.

His mom looked towards the coffee table, eyebrows raised, an amused look on her face. She already knew what picture it was. She put it up just an hour ago, in hopes Aleks would see it. She lived for embarrassing her son.

"Ready to eat, boys?"

Aleks had just stopped giggling when he came in sight of James' mom. He gave her a wave and a smile, standing near James.

"It must've been a pretty rare phase, then," He whispered and nudged him again. He would never let James live down the picture.

"Hello, Miss Wilson, I'm Aleksandr. Nice to meet you," He introduced himself, a bit quiet. He wasn't good with meeting people his own age, let alone their parents. He fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater, pulling them over his hands. He was pretty much glued to James' side at the moment, like whenever he got nervous. He gave her a slight nod at the food part, not wanting to seem rude.

James nudged Aleks back with his elbow, playfully wiggling his eyebrows before turning to his mom, whispering, "Yeah. Rare." He murmured.

James' mom smiled, motioning for them to come over to the table and pulling out a chair for Aleks, eyeing his skirt for a moment, before shrugging. James had warned her that the boy dressed...odd, and she'd already seen him once or twice in girls clothes. She didn't really mind, she just didn't want it to rub off on James.

"I made steak and potatoes, is that alright?" She asked softly.

Aleks smiled at her as she pulled out a chair, thanking her and sitting down. He looked over as James sat next to him, scooting up. The house had a welcoming feel too it, making him feel a bit more comfortable. He held his hands in his lap, looking around. He glanced at the pink flowers they had gotten at the shop, sighing a bit.

"It's okay with me. Thank you," The Russian felt a bit awkward and out of place, but that was probably just because it was the first time he'd really eaten dinner around James. He glanced over at him before back at his lap, fiddling with his skirt.

"So...Um..." He trailed off, blinking. He had no idea what to say.

James let his eyes trail down again, eyeing Aleks skirt and biting into his lower lip as an idea began to form in his head. Aleks had mentioned he didn't like jerking off...maybe he'd like if James helped him out a little bit. Aleks' pale thighs looked so...inviting.

God, James was such a horny teenager sometimes.

He watched as his mother brought out a bowl of mashed potatoes and then corn, before finally a serving plate of steak. She smoothed out her dress after she sat down, piling things on her plate. James copied the action and sipped at his water once he got everything on his plate, watching Aleks with slightly dark eyes, This was probably the worst time ever for this.

Aleks waited for the other two to finish putting things on their plate before he grabbed his own. He had to stand and lean forward a bit to grab some steak, his skirt bunching up when he sat down, his garters now showing. He didn't bother fixing it; it wasn't like anyone could see, right? He began to cut his steak when he felt something warm on his thigh. He jumped a little, looking down.

James was rubbing his thigh, making him turn crimson and look away, shifting a bit. What was he thinking? He gave him a dirty look, taking a drink of his water.

James dismissed the dirty look, continuing to rub his thigh softly. He couldn't help but think of how Aleks should wear even shorter skirts...skirts that showed off his garters...he tried shaking the thoughts away, turning a little in his chair and shooting Aleks a mischievious look.

"Did you get a hair cut?" He asked curiously, smiling faintly.

Aleks didn't look at him, tensing up. He took a bite of his food, shrugging.

"No. Glad you did, though." He turned to him, giving him a sarcastic smile. He could tell James was horny; the look in his eyes gave it away. He couldn't tell if his mom knew, but she seemed at peace with her food as she looked at the two boys. She smiled, opening her mouth to speak. Aleks couldn't help but smirk; if James wanted to act like a horny mess, especially at the dinner table, Aleks was going to do his best at messing around with him. Besides, James was doing it to him, so why not?

"I have even more pictures of my Jamie like that. Some of them are just hilarious, others really cute. I have some where he's in the tub, playing with his rubber ducks. I'll have to show you," James' mom made motions with her hands much like James did, Aleks nodding.

"Aw, sounds adorable. I'd love to see them,"

James made an annoyed sound, narrowing his eyes at his mom and leaning back in his a little as he huffed. Man, his mom sucked sometimes. He dug his nails into Aleks' thigh, not harshly, but in more of a warning kind of way.

"You guys suck. A lot." He muttered before leaning back up, taking a bite of his steak and chewing slowly. He moved his hand further up Aleks thigh slowly, dragging his nails over the skin lightly and glancing over at him, before back at his mom. If she knew anything was going on, then she wasn't showing it. He couldn't help but smile at that.

"Hey, mom. Remember that flower shop?" He asked.

Aleks cleared his throat, taking another bite and jumping as James pressed his nails into his thigh.

"Будете ли вы вырезать его?"(Will you cut it out?) He muttered, shifting in his chair again. He looked over to James' mom, who gave the two a confused look. She knew something was up. This wasn't how he wanted to meet James' mom.

"Yeah, the one that's run by the old lady? Pretty shop, why?" His mom took a drink of her water, furrowing her eyebrows at Aleks.

James pulled his hand away, huffing out an annoyed breath and rubbing his neck. Aleks was no fun.

"She's shutting the shop down. Maybe you should try and rent the space, you were talking about setting up a book store, weren't you?" He asked, looking down at his plate as he spoke. He scooped up some mashed potatoes, shoving the spoonful into his mouth and swallowing.

She shrugged a little, thinking about it. "Huh. Maybe, yeah..." She trailed off, thinking.

Aleks sighed, finishing his plate. He could tell he made James upset, and he felt bad. He crossed his legs the best he could, trying to hide his obvious boner. He couldn't help it. He gave James a look, biting his lip. He jerked his head as the doorbell rang, James' mom looking at them apologetticly before excusing herself. Aleks scooted his chair over, softly kissing James on the lips. He cupped his cheek, eyes closed. An idea flew into his mind; he'd be able to make it up to James later.

"Sorry...we're at the table, can't you at least wait?" He laid his chin on James' shoulder, looking into his coffee colored eyes.

James kissed Aleks back gently, a little surprised sound making its way past his lips at the contact. He wasn't upset, just sort of...annoyed. And really horny. He shrugged, like always, and rubbed his hands together as he shot a look down at Aleks legs, staring the the pale skin, the skin he knew was so soft. A sudden ache to feel that skin under his finger tips made James stop and try to get his train of thought back on track. That was a pretty intense feeling...

James resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he noticed the bulge in his skirt.

He looked back up and into Aleks' eyes, licking his lips. "I don't really want to wait." He murmured.

Aleks looked down for a moment, taking a breath. He did enjoy the feeling, he actually wanted James to continue, but the feeling was so new and off to him.

"Okay, just...try not to make it...obvious..." He took in another nervous breath, his dick was throbbing and it was killing him. He looked up as James' mom came back into the room, adjusting his skirt so you could see his purple laced underwear, garters hooked onto them tightly. They were rose ones that Frank had bought him.

"Sorry about that, boys," His mom smiled, adjusting her hair and clothes.

"So, how is...you know, the relationship?"

James peeked down, his breath catching in his throat, surpressing a moan just from looking at him. Aleks just had the strong of an affect on him, and he couldn't help himself. His purple panties were dark and contrasted against his skin so damn well, and fuck. James could feel his dick twitch in his tight jeans, shifting in his chair and slidding his hand up Aleks' thigh and letting it slip up his skirt. James was suddenly very grateful for their table cloth.

"Seriously mom?" James raised an eyebrow, scooting a tad bit closer to Aleks. He wasn't even really sure what they were.

Aleks bit his tongue, gripping the edge of the table. He gave James' mom a smile, brushing a strand of his hair out of his face.

"It's a very important question to ask, Jamie. What about you, Aleks? What do you think?" 

"Oh, uh-um, I don't- don't ask me," Aleks flustered, looking at the table, feeling James' hand start to explore. He licked his lips, trying not to move.

"Well...have you...?" James' mom was seriously always out to embarass her son. She said it was a tactic to do when inviting James' girlfriends over, if they didn't take anything too seriously then they would stay. She made a hand motion, raising her eyebrows. 

James almost laughed. Oh, if she would only look under the table. She would be in for one hell of a surprise. His fingers toyed with the waistband of the lacey panties for a moment before he finally got the courage to let his hand slip in, biting down hard on his lip and wraping his hand around his length tightly, giving him a sideways glance. Aleks was hard, and- he wondered if he'd ever actually been hard except for when he'd jacked off earlier. If he was even hard.

"No." James answered easily, smiling knowingly at his mom and stroking Aleks slowly, thumbing the slit. "Not yet." He grinned.

Aleks choked back a moan, James was barely even toying with him and it was driving him crazy. His dick twitched, biting his lip and drawing a drop of blood. So many thoughts played through his mind, he just wanted James to touch him, he wanted James to fuck him. Wait, what? He shook the thought from his mind, looking at James as he spoke. 

"What do you mean, 'yet'? How do you know you're gonna get into my pants?" His voice was a bit shaky, making him clear his throat as the woman across the table smiled at them, shaking her head.

James simply wiggled his eyebrows and gave Aleks' cock a soft squeeze, keeping his movements slow, teasing him. He wanted to see how far he could push it, what would make Aleks break- only, he couldn't really do that in front of his mom, so...

"Hey, mom? Do you think maybe we can be excused?" He asked, reluctantly releasing Aleks' member and tugging his hand out of his panties, keeping his hands to himself now.

She shrugged and waved her hand a little, looking towards the stairs that led up to James' room. "Yeah, go on, boys."

Aleks looked over at James, quickly fixing his skirt and panties. Did he seriously just stop? He took a few breathes before standing up awkwardly and pushing in his chair.

"Thanks for the- the dinner... it was really nice," He followed James up to his room, shutting the door behind him and giving him a dirty look. He was such a tease, it was killing him. He could feel so many butterflies right now, actually starting to feel horny. He bit his lip, bending over slightly.

"James, you- you suck," he groaned, "You better finish what you started," He let out an annoyed breath, feeling James' hand around his cock was like heaven, but he wanted more. He'd never felt this way before, he wanted James to just slam him down and fuck him into oblivion, but he was being so much of an asshole.

"You can't just stop like that-" He stopped himself from talking, he didn't want to seem needy. That was the last thing he would do.

James was leaning back against his door, an amused look on his face as he watched Aleks, arms crossed over his chest. He liked Aleks like this, all flustered and..well, kind of really needy. It was adorable and hot all at once.

"Why not?" James asked teasingly, pushing himself up off the door, reaching behind himself and clicking the lock into place before walking towards the younger boy and tugging Aleks closer by the hips, leaning down to kiss his lips lightly. He really was a tease, and he was enjoying himself way too much right now to bother stopping

"Did you want me to keep going?" He murmured, an excited glint in his dark eyes. This was the most interest Aleks had ever showed in anything sexual, and the most he'd ever let James touch him, and he liked this. It felt like they were taking a step forward in what ever this was. They were making things intamite.

Aleks gripped James by his shirt, tugging at it.

"Y-yes..." Aleks was already turning red, beginning to softly kiss James again. He slowly pulled them to the bed, falling backwards onto it. He bit James' lower lip, looking up at him, kicking his shoes off. His skirt was already a mess, jumbled and falling off. Aleks smirked, biting his lip and blinking.

"Трахни меня. Жесткий." (Fuck me. Hard.) He whispered, a demanding tone in his voice as he tugged on James' Star Wars shirt more violently.

James would never really have expected Aleks to be the confident type in bed, but here he was- getting ordered around in Russian and having no idea what he was being told to do. If he was being honest, Aleks was hot when he was like this.

He blinked, feeling Aleks tug on his shirt and shifting underneath him, considering the impateint look on Aleks' beautiful face before sitting up on the boys hips, pressing their crotches together.

"Huh?"

Aleks groaned, getting closer to James' face. If this was going to be a regular thing, which he hoped it would, he would have to get used to Aleks' jibberish.

"I said," He bucked his hips, trying to get some friction going. "Fuck me. Hard." He slammed his lips back into James', tugging his skirt down the best he could. He was slightly shaking, hoping James wouldn't notice. He was nervous, but it was like he had totally changed. The thought of James inside of him made him quiver.

James stared down at Aleks after he pulled back from the kiss, lips kiss swollen and breath coming out in soft, cute pants, eyes wide. He could only think of one thing to say back to that.

"Did you just say fuck?"

He kept pushing his hips down, eyes hooded. The rough slide of the deniem rubbing against his dick was almost too much. The friction was driving him crazy. He was nervous too, though- he'd never...done anything like this with a guy.

Aleks glared at James, finally just reaching down and undoing James' belt and unzipping his pants. He was already nervous enough, he didn't need James killing the mood. He fiddled with the hem of James' boxers, making a whimpering noise. He was starting to get frustrated. He tugged off his shirt, cupping James' cheeks.

"Will you please just stop asking dumb questions and fuck me?" He pouted up at him, a innocent tone in his voice. He began to kiss James again, shoving his tongue in the other boys mouth and pressing against him.

James shook his head and sat back, rolling off of Aleks and sighing. Of course, he wanted to fuck Aleks. He'd do it, too, if he thought Aleks was ready. But, thing was, he knew they should go a little slower with the whole...touching thing, and as cheesy as it was, he wanted their first time to be special.

He could still taste Aleks in his mouth when he spoke. "No."

Aleks glared at him, sitting up. Less than 8 minutes ago he was palming him under the table, and now he didn't want anything to do with it. He snatched his shirt off the floor along with his skirt, quickly clothing himself. Had he done something wrong? He made sure you couldn't see any of his skin before bringing his hand up to his mouth, chewing on his oversized sleeve. The skin you could see was pure red, blood boiling.

"Wh- but- I- did I- Are you- What?" Aleks had so many mixed emotions. He was embarassed, angry, upset, and not to mention he had a throbbing dick between his legs, making him uncomfortable. His voice cracked, looking down at his legs.

James watched Aleks dress himself, face falling a little as he did so. He hadn't meant to upset him. He didn't even mean he wouldn't jerk him off, he just didn't think they were ready for sex. He quietly fixed his belt and zipper, not saying anything until Aleks spoke up. The younger boy looked..pissed, really. James couldn't help but feel bad about it.

"Aleksandr." He breathed, rubbing his neck. "I just. Come here. I never said- I never said I wouldn't help you get off or anything...it's just. Sex is a big step, you know? We aren't even. I just don't think we're ready, okay? You didn't do anything wrong. Come here, princess." James rambled, patting his lap.

Aleks looked up, widening his eyes. Did James just call him princess? He hesitated before slowly going over to James, sitting in his lap. He kind of just sat there, fiddling with the fabric on his skirt. He looked up at the other boy, his body tense.

"I- I didn't think...I'm sorry, I just, I wanted you to..." He shook his head, looking away. "I really just- I really..." His words were jumbled all together, talking fast and shaky. He had no idea how to word what he wanted to say. He looked back at James, shrugging before looking back down.

James smiled faintly, tilting Aleks' head up and kissing him hard, all tongue and teeth.

"I want to fuck you, believe me. Hell yeah I do. But I know we shouldn't yet. We aren't even a couple yet." He murmured, slipping his hand back up his skirt and pushing his panties to the side, staring at Aleks with determined eyes.

"Now, just let me do this, okay princess?" He muttered.

It was literally impossible for Aleks to stay mad at James. He nodded, hands on James' shoulders. He lightly kissed his forhead, smiling a bit. He liked when James called him princess. It made him feel good inside. He relaxed a bit so his body wasn't so tense.

"I get it, loser, just get on with it," He spoke softly, laying his forhead against James'. When his hand fiddled with his panties, it sent a shiver up his spine. Why did he always have to turn to putty with James?


End file.
